Break broke broken trust
by Linneagb
Summary: When three new kids come to school Candi-Rose won't shut up about how she thinks the boy is so hot. And he actually is with his dark, curly hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. But Chloe still couldn't care less... Or could she?
1. Chloe

**Now when tdg series 6A is over I wanted to start a new tdg story to get to write the new characters for a bit. Since I never started one after series 5B the ones I haven't written for before are Taz, Charlie, Jay and Bird. I'll try to get them all into the story at one point or the other. But the head character in this story is Chloe. And then an OC boy named Calvin Geier, he is portrayed by Lucas Jade Zumann.**

"Have you seen the new boy in Ryan's class?"

It was still only the first week back in school after summer when he was mentioned by Candy-Rose. At the moment I didn't though.

"No, who do you mean?"

"That new boy, with dark curly hair. He and his family moved here in the summer. He's got a twin sister in the same class as him and Ryan. Then another sister in year seven. But they just moved here so they're new here."

"Well, the seven-year's are the youngest at the school so of course she is new. Just like everybody else. We were new last year, remember?"

"Yes. But it's not just that, the twins in Ryan's class are new too. And they're new in this town- in this whole town." Candi-Rose sat down on a bench to reach my usual height. "They are FROM America. From Chicago. Now isn't that cool. And I'm telling you. If you haven't seen that boy yet you have missed something- he is. So. Hot."

Candi-Rose lowered her voice into a whisper not to let anyone else except for me hear what she thought of this mysterious new boy.

"And no, I haven't seen him."

But Candi-Rose kind of had a new crush on a boy every other day.

"Well I'll point him out if I see him then. I haven't seen him close so I can't tell you his eye color or anything but he's got this really pale, perfect skin without a spot. And this beautiful, curly, dark hair that I just… I just… I just. And too. The accent that he has is just so… I mean oh my God."

Candi-Rose only gestured and showed a face to show me how hot she obviously thought he was. I just rolled my eyes and then looked up when two dark-haired girls came over to us, the older and bigger one of them with her arm around the smaller one's shoulders.

"Hey. I'm Olive Geier. And this is my little sister. She just wanted to ask you something."

Olive nudged the smaller girl's shoulder for her to say what she wanted. The smaller one stood shyly with her hand pulled into her sleeve and it held towards her mouth while she seemed nervous.

"Can I help you with anything?"

The smaller girl looked up towards Olive again. I could almost see what was coming- it wasn't like I hadn't heard this before and once again Olive nudged her shoulder slightly to push her towards me.

"Hi. I'm Belinda Geier." The smaller girl introduced herself at last. "I was just wondering… we were wondering…"

"We weren't wondering." The older one rolled her eyes at her little sister but still smiled slightly at us. "You were wondering."

"I was wondering…" Belinda bit her lip and hesitated. "I have never tried to sit in a wheelchair before. I never knew anyone in a wheelchair back in Chicago. But now you are here. And you seem nice. So maybe I can borrow your chair for only a little bit so I can try out what it's like to be in one."

If I could told her about all of the people that had asked me this before. Maybe she wouldn't have been so scared. There had been a million people asking me before and most of them seemed as shy as Belinda did from the start.

"Well? It's a bit until math stars so why not?" I wheeled over to a bench by the wall, and with a bit of help from Candi-Rose I moved from my chair to the bench. The new girl almost jumped over to the chair and sat down, trying to roll the wheels a bit on each side of her.

"This is fun."

"Hey Bel." Olive started talking. "I just have to go down the hallway to my locker. I'll be right back. Okay? You can just stay here. But give that chair back to Chloe please."

"No don't go." Belinda looked after Olive and then to me. With a smirk she wheeled away after her sister. "I'll be right back with your chair."

I sighed- as if no one had done that before and just disappeared with my chair. Well, it always ended with them coming back sooner or later. I needed it to to get to my next class.

"I wonder if it would be an acceptable excuse for getting late that someone stole my wheelchair and wouldn't give it back in time." I turned to Candi-Rose. "Candi-Rose? Are you listening to me?" She only looked back at me with her eyes wide open and looking as if I should know something. "What?"

"That's the Geier's." I only raised an eyebrow. "The sisters of that hot new guy and oh my God." Candi-Rose's eyes suddenly grew wide. "There, there. There he is."

I could see in which direction Candi-Rose was looking so I turned. But there was a whole group of guys and I could impossibly know who of them she had been talking about unless all of them would open their mouths and start talking so I could recognize the accent standing out from the others.

"Which one?" I turned back. "There are like ten of them."

"There." Candi-Rose at last grabbed my chin and turned my head around in a quick and quite painful move. "The one with the dark, curly hair and the navy blue sweaters."

"Candi-Rose." At last I could see who she meant but still I just had to say it. "Everybody are wearing navy blue sweaters. It's a part of our school uniform."

"Oh…" I felt uncomfortable staring at him so I turned back to Candi-Rose. "Well you can see who I mean. He is so hot. And I heard him talking to Max Cosbry and a teacher earlier too and oh my God that accent!"

"You already told me about that."

I could almost hear the way Candi-Rose pouted slightly when she at last had to accept I didn't really care about this new guy. Well, I would have if this had been her first crush in a while? But she had a new one like every other week and this was her reaction every time.

"Excuse me." I suddenly heard behind me. I didn't have to turn around. I had never heard him talking but still I just somehow knew that that voice was his and turned while Candi-Rose's chin dropped and her eyes grew wide looking at me. "Can you tell me where room, A003 is?"

"Yep." I answered, and tried to ignore the nervous feeling rising in my stomach when I looked into his eyes- wasn't that hazel color just too beautiful? "This floor is A and then room number one two, four five… the number three is right in the middle, just down the hall."

The boy looked down the hallway and peered slightly. Then rolled his eyes as if he must already have seen it. I realized I was staring at him and forced myself to look away and to Candi-Rose who was still doing so when I nudged her shoulder and gave her a meaning look.

"I was just." Calvin hesitated slightly, then came and sat down next to me. "I'm trying to find out more about this place. You already showed me direction to the right classroom so maybe you could tell me a bit more. Oh, and I'm Calvin by the way." He held out his hand. "Calvin Geier."

"I'm Chloe. And this is my best friend Candi-Rose. Very nice to meet you Calvin Geier."

"Very nice to meet you too Chloe and Candi-Rose." He shook my hand again, and I guess none of us thought about how long we had hold on making our hands go up and down. "And here comes my sister. "Whose wheelchair is that Bel?" Belinda just laughed passing by us. Calvin shook his headwith a smile. "Whoever owns that wheelchair they need it. Give it back."

"Just a second."

Belinda wheeled away again. I was on my way to say that it was fine but then I turned and looked into his eyes and suddenly all words were just gone and failed me so to the point I couldn't get a single word out.

"Smile." I suddenly heard from next to me, turned and then saw Candi-Rose standing there with her phone held up and before I could react shot a photo of me and Calvin together. And then stood up and took her books. "I'm just going to my locker and put these away and get the math books. Should I take yours too Chloe?"

"Yes, please." I handed her my English books. "You already know my locker combination."

"I'm sorry about that." I said as soon as Candi-Rose had disappeared in the crowd. "She's always photographing everyone and everything. And she never really cares to ask if someone minds it or not."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Calvin laughed slightly. He didn't say it, but something in his looks told me that Candi-Rose wasn't the first. "So… Chloe? Who is Chloe?"

"Oh…" I was startled at first and not quite ready to answer the question first. "Chloe? Who's Chloe? I am Chloe. My name is Chloe"

I could feel myself blush. I had just said my name four times in the last few sentences and talked way too fast. Maybe I already knew why I ended up talking gibberish when Calvin was there, right ahread of me. But not that I was going to accept it yet though. I was probably only confused over what we had learnt in English class five minutes ago.

"I got that. I meant… what kind of person are you? What do you like? Or not like?"

"I know." I sighed deeply. "Sorry, let me start over. My name is Chloe, I'm in year eight. Candi-Rose who was here a minute ago is my best friend." For a second I was about to tell him that we lived together in a care home but I bit my tongue. And then suddenly Ryan was right in front of me. "Hey Ryan. Calvin, this is my brother Ryan. And Ryan this is Cal…"

"I know who he is." My brother's eyes looked cold when he squeezed in to sit in between us. "And what do you want with my sister?"

"Don't answer that Calvin. It's fine Ryan. We were just talking and he needed some direction to the right classroom. I am allowed to talk and make friends with people you know." I gave him a stern glare. "Will you let me get back to that?"

Ryan had crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head over and over glaring to me, to Calvin, back to me, then back to Calvin as if he wasn't sure about what to think or do about me sitting and talking to a boy.

I would have wanted to tell him that if he kept this up then he'd know I had something against him. It wasn't long since that whole thief-story and he wouldn't like Mike or May-Li finding out that he actually did have that watch. Even though I and Candi-Rose had ended up taking it and putting it back in the garden I bet they would be interested in knowing that.

"Ryan…" I said in the most threatening tone. "Please." I changed my tone, Ryan was the one who gave revenge- not me. "I can make friends you know."

I tried to keep watching him in that threatening way pretending that if he didn't do as I wanted I would tell Mike and May-Li. But I didn't want to bring it back. Either way Ryan must have sensed something in the way I started at him.

"Fine." He stood up and left muttering to himself. "I have to get my books anyway."

"Don't worry about it." Calvin said before I finally could apologize. "I would be the exact same if it was one of my sisters dating."

Well, Ryan's over-protective for a bit of more reasons than any other regular big brother. But Calvin didn't have to know that and why couldn't he just get over it already?

"Well. I have to go get my things before next class and then make sure I find the right room." Calvin suddenly smiled at me slightly and stood up. "See you around Chloe. And Bel." Belinda came wheeling down the hallway again. "Give that chair back to whoever it belongs to."

I raised my hand in a wave goodbye even though it was Calvin's back. Just then Candi-Rose came back with our math books and something made her look from me, to Calvin and then back to me as if she saw something that I didn't.

"I was going to give it back to you now anyway." The younger girl stopped right in front of me and jumped out of the wheelchair. "Thanks for letting me try it out. But I'm so happy I can just get out of it and doesn't need it to move around. But. I was thinking about one thing and searching for something. There's no elevator. And we are on the third floor. How do you get up? Do you like fly or something?"

"No." I lifted myself over in the chair again. "There are ramps that I can use. Right next to the stairs on the bottom of the hallways."

"Oh." Belinda turned down the hallways. "Well I can't see them from here but maybe I can try your wheelchair another time and try the ramps. But right now I have to get to class."

"Yeah, maybe another time."

I ignored that I should maybe have told her how heavy it was to go up a full ramp using your hands. But of course, if she wanted to try it…

"Isn't it annoying how people wants to try that wheelchair all the time?" Candi-Rose handed me the books she had gotten from my locker. "But enough about that." She hadn't even given me a second to answer. "I could see the way you looked at him Chloe." Candi-Rose giggled. "You have got a crush." I shook my head. "Yes you do. Oh my God, you're so cute. And you're blushing."

"Am not." I shook my head so my hair fell down over my burning cheeks. "Now, come on. We have Mrs. Jakes next. And you know what she thinks about someone coming late."

I nodded and put my math books on my lap before I started wheeling down the hallway. At least one good thing with the chair was that people moved out of the way when I came through the crowd and in that Candi-Rose could just follow.

"I saw you with Chloe Reeves."

When I suddenly heard my name I stopped abruptly and looked in the direction in which it came from. Then saw Calvin standing there with one of the most popular guys in the school, Max Crosby. But they hadn't been talking to me so I wheeled slightly back where Max wouldn't be able to see me. Whatever he was saying about me I wanted to know it.

"You go." I whispered to Candi-Rose. "I'll be right there."

"Who?"

At first I frowned and raised an eyebrow, it wasn't even five minutes since we had talked together and he had already forgotten about me?

"Wheelchair-Chloe with the brother?"

"Oh Chloe. Yeah, we talked. She never told me her last name so I was a bit confused." Without even thinking about it I sighed in relief- he did remember who I was at least. "She was nice. Her brother seemed a bit…"

"Yeah. Ryan is a bit over-protective."

"I don't mind it. If it was Belinda or Olive then I would be the same." I could hear Calvin laughing slightly and tried to ignore the way it made my heart beat. "But I didn't see a wheelchair? Maybe that was the wheelchair that Belinda had borrowed then."

"Sounds like her. It happens someone wants to borrow it and try what it would be like to spend their days in a wheelchair." Max's voice suddenly changed. "Although Cal… you did look like you thought she was a bit more than nice." Max whistled. "I think someone is in love."

"What?" I could hear Calvin snort back. "In love? Even if I was, which I'm not. I wouldn't exactly have time for anything like a relationship right now." Now it was Max's turn to snort. "I'm not in love only because I talk with a girl that's nice."

"Well nice work if so. Out of all of the girls you could fall in love with at this school. You managed to fall in love with the one that is both living in a care home, have got a protective older brother AND can't get out of her wheelchair."

"I'm not in love."

I didn't want to hear anymore. I shut out Max and Calvin's voices and ignored that I should get to my next class, turning the wheelchair around and then wheeling down the hallway, away from Calvin as far as I could possibly get.

Away from Calvin? What did that even matter? I didn't care about him and I certainly didn't care whether he was in love with me or not, or anybody else for that matter.

Blinded by the tears of humiliation and God knows what else in my eyes I couldn't see right in front of me. I barely even knew where I was heading until I felt one of the wheels going over something- something of empty space.

My wheelchair tipped over, and with a scream I was thrown over the wheel and down the stairs. It felt like a million years before I landed on the platform between the third and the second floor and the wheelchair tipped over me and then stopped when it hit the wall.

In the middle of everything I had stopped crying. And looking down and trying to push myself up I could see my leg lying in a weird position I fell back again while my head pounded painfully and I could hear voices as more and more people came running.

"Chloe? Chloe?" I could sort out Ryan's voice from all the others when he kneeled. "Are you okay?"

I was drifting off quickly. And looking down on my leg I realized that this must be painful and didn't even know whether I said something out loud or not.

"At least I can't feel that."

With that thought I couldn't hold my head up anymore, it fell down towards the floor and I blacked out.

 **Calvin is portrayed by Lucas Jade Zumann, his twin sister Olive by Aubrey Miller and their little sister Belinda by Alexa Nisenson. Max is portrayed by Milo Manheim. I have made polyvore edits for them and put them in a collection. I will publish the link to the collection on my profile.**

 **Random fact**

Some parts of this chapter- especially all the conversation was actually quite hard to write and make sense of everything. And I know Calvin and Chloe have barely talked yet and Calvin barely said anything to his friend but… I hope it made sense.


	2. Ryan

**Thanks to x snow-pony x and Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **Look there guys. I added a cover picture. Most of you won't get what it's about yet. But it should be in the next chapter or so. As you can see, it's a teddy bear with some other stuffed animals around it (I went to a toy store particularly to shoot that picture so you better like it haha) And then there's the title and my penname and that's it.**

 **The title for the first chapter was at first "Calvin" But I've changed it to "Chloe." And when we're a few chapters into the story, you're going to see the theme of the titles of the chapters more clearly. Or- if you've noticed on my profile I put different facts about my stories- since this story is new it's on the bottom and I put the fact about the titles there.**

 **I'm sorry it took me a while to put up another chapter. I'm currently working on thirteen stories+ two oneshots which turned out to be a bit too many. Several of my stories are close to their endings so those are the ones I'm trying to work on the most right now so I can have them out of the world and concentrate more on the stories I'll have left- including this one.**

 **In case you're wondering, yes- there is a chapter coming after all of these A/N's. But these are the stories that are about to get finished  
-The one where rawr means I love you in dinosaur  
-How far I'll go  
-Unpretty hurts  
-Dancing in the rain  
-The little girl  
-Stranger defended **

**But hey, guys. This page called polyvore, where I made different edits for characters for this story and for others- it's been taken down. No, I do not know why. And yes, it was the whole page and not only my account. And yes, it was without a warning. I have managed to download all my edits and everything. So I have them on my laptop and so also the edits I made for Calvin, Belinda, Olive and Max.**

 **That's about how far I got before it was taken down.**

 **Anyway, I have now put up an Instagram account. Where, among other things I have put up pictures of the cla's for the Geier's (Calvin, his sisters and their parents who will come into the story later) even though not the polyvore edits- I might upload them too if I need. Anyway, even though it is with the polyvore edits or other pictures- it's pictures linked to my fanfiction.**

 **If you're interested in following it, the account is under the name of "Linneagbfanfiction"**

 **Anyway, here's a list that follows of the cla's for this story. More might be added in future chapters if I need.**

 **Calvin Geier- Lucas Jade Zumann  
Olive Geier- Aubrey Miller  
Belinda Geier- Alexa Nisenson  
Lola Geier- Moira Kelly  
Rowen Geier- Anthony Edwards **

**Max Crosby- Milo Manheim**

 **Dr. Daniel Griffiths- Mark Williams (The actor, not the snooker player)**

 **So, now, when the author's notes are finally finished for this time- here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

There was darkness, darkness all around. Silence- and of course, darkness and silence never hurt anyone.

"Chloe?"

Then suddenly a voice started breaking through into my reality and it all came back.

"Chloe?"

At first, the voice was blurry and dark and I couldn't recognize it as anyone's. Even though I had a feeling I knew it- and always had.

"Chloe?"

Then, all of a sudden it was back. Candi-Rose going on about the American, hot new guy in school. Him right there, Ryan in the middle, then Calvin and Max and then…

"Chloe. Please? Can you hear me?"

Ryan, of course. I'd recognize his voice among a million others.

"Chloe? If you can hear me then squeeze my hand."

I felt someone slipping something in between my fingers and my palm. Of course, soon enough I realized it was somebody else's fingers and hand, and that somebody else was Ryan I figured while I slowly got my own fingers to move and slightly squeeze them. Then, while I heard Ryan pull a deep, sort of relieved breath my eyes fluttered open and I looked right up on his worried expression.

Closer than all the other's faces where they stood in the stairs and all directions, with more or less distressed expressions and a few of them whispering back and forth with their friends, their staring made me uncomfortable. And trying to shut them out, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of everybody's eyes following me, I would have wanted to sink through the floor and disappear with embarrassment.

"No, Chloe…" I heard Ryan's voice through the dark again. "No please. Stay with me. Chloe…"

I moaned slightly, my head was pounding and I would so gladly have closed my eyes and faded away again. But of course, that would have worried my brother. And he was going to be annoying enough, so I slightly opened my eyes and tried to nod to show I heard him.

"What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs. You were knocked unconscious," Ryan looked up at someone I couldn't see or hear and nodded. "We called for an ambulance. Just relax now, you're going to be fine."

"I don't need an ambulance." I moaned and tried to force away the weak, whimpering tone in my voice. "I just need to get away… Where's my chair?"

I tried to sit up but fell back towards the floor, my head pounding worse than ever when memories started flashing by. That new boy and his sisters, I heard him talking to Max Crosby, my vision had been blinded by tears and then I must have gone over the edge of the stairs…

"Where's my chair? I need it. I can get away."

I tried to sit up again, turned away from Ryan and threw myself upwards. In the same moment I turned my vision towards the stairs again and had to face all of the ones standing in the stairs, and on the floors on both sides, everybody wanting to get as close as possible to see.

What was there to see?

"Can't you all just go away? Just go away."

"She's right." Mr. Watson, the English teacher took a step through the crowd. "Get to your classes people. There's nothing to see here… Come on… Go to your classes and leave Miss Reeves some space. Go away, leave… I'll go show the paramedics in here… Go away. All of you. Now."

"I don't need paramedics." I mumbled. "I feel fine. Where's my chair? I need to get up."

"Well…. About your chair…" Ryan grimaced slightly and glanced down towards the stairs down towards the nearest floor. "It sort of… bumped towards the wall here, you fell out. And then it kept going down the stairs… Apparently… Wheelchairs aren't supposed to go down stairs like that because…"

"…It broke."

I finished the sentence for him when he seemed to have trouble finding the right words. Well maybe not exactly, he just wanted to spare me whatever trouble this caused. And I couldn't see from here where that chair had ended up so…

"Exactly how much did it break?"

Before Ryan had answered I heard another voice of someone coming up the stairs in a quick pace. I recognized this one way too well.

"Chloe?" Mike just came up the stairs and came and kneeled by me. "Are you okay? Jody called me." He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head, as if I wasn't able to do it myself, then pushed away my fringe so he could check the wound on my forehead. "Good thing the dumping ground is only two blocks away. We need to get you to the hospital."

"Candi-Rose called for an ambulance." Ryan looked out as if he was ready to see it coming up the school hallways. "I guess they're not here quite yet. I think she went to meet them up. But… Chloe's chair kind of kept on falling while Chloe had kind of stopped her. It's down there." Ryan pointed to the floor under us and around the corner. "And the last time I saw it, it looked in about a million of pieces. Maybe you could take it… them and put them in your car. Then I can come with Chloe in the ambulance and you can come after."

Ryan finished his talking, Mike nodded. Good thing Ryan could see clearly in stressful situations. And when a woman, dressed in a paramedics' uniform came up the stairs with a big bag in her hands Mike nodded.

"You're in good hands now Chloe. I'll go do that Ryan. Meet you at the hospital."

"Hello. You must be Chloe." The paramedic came kneeling by me. "Can you tell me where it hurts now and I'll sort it out. Maybe I can help you with it already before we go to the hospital." '

"Only my head?"

"Yeah. You've got quite a cut here. I'll tape it now. They might want to put a stitch or two at the hospital. Is it only your head?" She glanced me up and down stopping at my knee. "I think your leg might be broken. Does it hurt?"

I rolled my eyes, so they didn't know yet. I should have guessed. But if I said I couldn't feel my legs they'd probably freak and think I hurt my back now. Instead of thirteen years ago so I had to choose carefully for my words.

"Does it hurt? Your legs or anything else but your head?"

"I haven't felt my foot or anything else below my waist since I was two."

The woman frowned, Ryan explained to her how I had fallen out a window and broken my back. She nodded and then looked up when another paramedic and Mr. Watson came carrying on a stretcher up the ramps and through the hallway- I was officially more embarrassed than ever before and why couldn't people just stop staring?

"Well then Chloe." The male paramedic started… "Get up here."

I was rarely bothered about being stuck in a wheelchair. That sort of happened when something happens when you're two years old and you can't have done something for as long as you can remember. I was, in simple explained- used to it.

But in that moment I, more than ever would have given anything to be able to stand up and walk away.

"Well then. My name's Alex, I will be coming with you in the back of the ambulance. And this is Sam and he'll be driving us. You're in safe hands and you've got nothing to be afraid of…. Come on." Alex quickly explained my situation to Sam, he grabbed me under my armpits and Alex by my legs and lifted me onto the stretcher. "You just lean back. We've got this blow- up- pillow- like- thing down in the ambulance. We are supposed to put it around your leg to stabilize it right away. Before you move. But since you can't feel it anyway… I will put it on, while we're moving towards the hospital." Alex took the edge by my head and the handles behind my back. "I'm guessing you're not exactly enjoying everybody staring at you like this. Am I right?"

I didn't answer verbally, only sighed deeply, leaned my head back and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see whatever was left of my wheelchair by the stairs or anybody else staring at me.

If I could only have gone an hour back in time, never talked to that Calvin-guy, if I could only go back a bit less and not heard him talking to Max Crosby. It shouldn't have come as no surprise Calvin Geier was ashamed of even having spoken to me anyway.

"Hey, Chloe. Don't fall asleep now." Alex shouted for me just as she and Henry lifted me into the back of the ambulance. "I understand you're tired but no falling asleep until we can tell if you've got a concussion or not. Because if so there are rules we have to follow for your safety. And now… Can you tell me about yourself?" I could see as Ryan got into the shotgun seat in the ambulance and Alex came after me into the back. "Do you know your birthday?"

" _Do you know what year it is?"_

" _Do you remember what happened?"_

" _Do you know your birthday?"_

" _Do you know your birthday?"_

After being checked if I could tell my birthday for the fiftieth time I wanted to shout it so loud the whole hospital, no- the whole town, no, the whole world could hear it. If I only didn't have to answer it again.

And despite that I did everything they asked while they sent me to the emergency room, to X-ray, back to the emergency room, to my own room instead of the hallway when they realized I might have to stay for a bit. I bit my lip as soon as someone new came in, and hoped that Ryan or Mike weren't too distressed about everything they heard.

They would remember more of it afterwards than I did. I barely knew what had happened five minutes ago. Except I knew I had been asked if I knew my birthday. And at last, lying on a bed in my own room in the apartment behind the emergency room to stay. Another doctor, with tousled grey hair and glasses came into the room. I was pretty sure I hadn't seen him before.

It was kind of hard to know when he didn't even tell me, Mike or Ryan his name before he put up X-ray pictures on a light board and then came over to me just as I spoke to Mike.

"So… isn't there anything, any way that my wheelchair can be fixed."

"Nope." Mike shook his head and his eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry kiddo. It's in pieces. We'll have to find another chair for you."

"For the moment- and one which will be more suitable to hold your leg up until it's healed like it should be, you'll get to borrow one from the hospital. You can buy it, but a wheelchair of that kind is heavy and clumsy and big and really not the most comfortable in any way at all. Then you probably want to get your own again. One of those more modern things that are lightweight and in bright colors and stuff like that. Maybe one of those on electricity so you can just drive around with a joystick on the arm support. I'm a doctor, I'm old and I don't get new things like that. But I think that up on physiotherapy they have some catalogues with different chairs and stuff like that. You're not supposed to do anything that will take a lot of concentration like reading. But a magazine should be fine. I can go get one of those for you if you want."

"Yeah sure. There's not much else to do here anyway?" The doctor left for a moment and came back with a bunch of magazines. I took one and I really had had no idea that there were wheelchairs with its metal details in rainbow's all colors and all weird kinds of decorations and lights to put on the wheels.

"I think Candi-Rose would be willing to end up in a wheelchair only to have this one." I pointed to a big decoration that looked like a pink butterfly. But there's no point with this. How am I going to be able to even afford the simplest of chair from those."

I closed the magazine and threw it on the bedside table. I did have a complaint about all of those wheelchairs- shouldn't they find a way to make them affordable for anybody else than a millionaire?

"Don't worry about that Chloe." Mike leaned back with a sigh and then stood up. "What are the news doc?" The door suddenly opened and the doctor came in with the X ray pictures that he put on the light board and turned it on and came to push the rolling bed I laid on closer to be able to show me too.

"Here's your knee." The doctor pointed to the X ray-pictures. "And it's hurt. It's broken here, and the knee cap that should be here is now here." He pointed a few more times. "Now, even though you can't feel it. We need this to heal properly. Because if it heals in the wrong position. And it would hurt even though you can't feel it now- then what happens if someone finds a surgery that can fix your spine? Because even though that would seem impossible medical science moves forward every day. Then you would end up with instead not feeling anything, with pain in your knee for the rest of your life."

I couldn't help but to glare back at the doctor. How much would comments like these crush them who had only just hurt themselves and ended up in wheelchairs? Those who couldn't accept this was their lives now and wanted to search every little possibility only to find ones who wouldn't work for them…

"I have just kind of accepted this is my life. It's been for as long as I can remember. I'd suggest you don't bring impossibilities like those up to anyone of those who haven't. It might hurt them."

Ryan was standing right behind and to the side of the doctor. And I could see him glaring at the back of the doctor's head. Ryan was more sensitive than anyone when it came to me being in a wheelchair. And it wouldn't have surprised me if he had punched the doctor in the face or something when he raised from standing bent over my leg and continued.

I couldn't help but to send my brother a stern look where he stood, tense and with his arms over his chest. It really wouldn't have surprised me if he had started causing more trouble right now and if there was something we didn't need…

"Well, never say never. Yeah? Nowadays we can do things in medical care of all kinds. That only a few years ago seemed impossible. Now." The doctor started fingering with the bandages around my knee again. "Obviously, since you can't feel it. We don't have to give you any pain relief and wait for it to work. I'll bring a nurse in here so we'll try and push that knee cap back in its place. Then we're keeping you here over night. And we'll shoot some new X-ray's in the morning. And then we'll take it from there and see if we'll keep you here for the rest of the weekend. Then, until that break is all healed you'll have to come back a couple of times a week and we'll shoot some new X-rays. Unless there are any problems you won't have to stay for more than what it will take until the pictures are back. But like I said before, since you can't feel it. It's very important that we'll be able to see and notice and fix it if something is healing in the wrong way and position. Because then we'll need to sort that out."

I couldn't find any words. The doctor for the moment was plain stupid.

Staying in that hospital through the afternoon and evening everything felt stupid. The feeling of wanting to get up onto my feet and just leave was back and stronger than ever. My head wasn't hurting as much as it had before but it was as if it was put on a low pace and for whatever anyone said around me I had to take a break and play it on replay a couple of times before I got what they said.

And everybody, including Ryan and Mike treated me as if I was a baby or as if I was stupid. A "is there anything?" I can get you or "I have to sort this out" there or a "does it hurt here?" when for the billionth time someone asked me if I felt my leg.

Then a flashlight shining right into my eyes, putting a cast around my leg and someone had to pop that damn knee-cap back into its place. And then for the billionth time I DID NOT FEEL IT.

I spent the evening wanting to scream out loud at the top of my lungs. Anything just as long as someone would hear me and listen to me. I just wanted to run, stand up, go home. Pull my quilt over my head and then not ever see broad daylight again.

"Keep away from blinking and flashing through the next week." I had spent the last thousand years or so at the hospital when someone finally bothered to tell me what I could do. "Blinking such as TV, computer games. Keep away from things that need a lot of focusing, so no reading and the homework can wait until you're back in school. Take the coming week off and rest, take it easy. No sports and no stress. You should be fine. But when you've left, come back into the ER if you get a very bad headache, if you can't keep anything down, can't memorize things in the slightest. It's just common sense really. And I think you've got some friends to make sure you stick to the rules even if you don't want to." The doctor glanced up at Ryan and Mike. "But of course, this is about you. What do you think about all of this? Any questions?"

As quickly as my concussed mind could I went through what the doctor had told me. Then sighing and when I realized it was too slow I repeated out loud. And first then seemed to get that this was going to make some changes, even though only temporarily.

"So no TV, or computer. My cellphone was smashed to pieces in the fall and so was the wheelchair so I can't get around. And then you tell me I have to take time off school, because I have to stay away from things that will take a lot of concentration like reading or homework. What on earth am I supposed to do and spend my time with during the days? Flying?"

The doctor gave a forced, dry laugh at my irony, smiled comfortingly at me but had a distressed look in his eyes- this was the same look I was used to getting at anyone who was so distressed but afraid of hurting me. As if it wasn't enough how hurt I was physically for the rest of my life- I knew that look.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. Hmm… Audio books maybe? The ones read out loud on a CD or a tape?"

"A tape?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I forgot how young you are. But you could probably find those through the Internet or certain phone apps to download them. In my time we used tapes. If you have a player for them I have some old ones that I think you could have…" The doctor looked back at Mike. "Anne of the green gables, Anne Frank's diary and… yeah. I think that's it really."

"I think we have an old cassette player stored up in the attic. I can go find it when I come back to Ashdene Ridge later. Did you read any of those books Chloe?" I shook my head. "I think you'd like them. It would be great if you could bring those audio books with you. And I think that I and Ryan will have to go back now, wow the hours flew by. Tomorrow's Saturday Chloe, weekend. We'll be back then."

When Mike got up and took his jacket Ryan didn't move from my side, Ryan seemed to sense what Ryan was thinking and weighed his head to the side sending him a stern look.

Talking still without a word Ryan looked at me, then raised an eyebrow at Mike. Mike shook his head but Ryan didn't seem happy. In fact an angry expression faded over his face and he still didn't move from the chair next to me.

"Can't I stay? Only tonight?"

And Mike was not too happy with the way Ryan talked back to him.

"Sorry kiddo. You know the rules."

"But Chloe's my sister."

"I know that Ryan. You know I do. But boys and girls aren't allowed to share rooms back at the dumping ground. And you are not allowed to stay here all night. Now come on, I just talked to May-Li. There are leftovers from dinner that we can heat up and have before it's time for bed."

"Don't talk to me like I was a baby."

"Guys!" I interrupted them and sternly held up both of my hands. "Just go. Both of you. I can't stand listening to the two of you or to anybody else for that matter. I'll see you tomorrow."

For a couple of seconds I just waited for them both to leave. I had meant what I said, I couldn't stand hearing them or anyone else right now. My head was pounding, my whole body, or well, what I could feel of it was sore after tumbling down the stairs. I just wanted to sleep.

"Well then kiddo." Mike rubbed my head slightly and I glared back at him. As if I didn't know that was the secret move for feeling if I had a temperature. "No worries tonight. The staff here will take care of everything. You've got that…"

"…red button. If I press it an alarm will go off in the hallway and someone will be here and ask me if there's anything I need or want. It's fine Mike. I've got it all now." Mike nodded and looked up on Ryan. "You too Ryan. I mean it. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

 _Well._ I finally got the chance to think when the two left and left me alone. _Why wouldn't I be fine? I only tumbled down a set of stairs, hit my head and broke my leg that I can't feel anyway. I have a concussion and the chair I have spent every single day in for years is smashed into pieces. Besides. The only guy I ever thought I might like…_

I shook my head and fought everything about that new boy away. I had only spoken to him once, earlier today. And what did I care if he sounded as if he was ashamed of it or not?

I surely didn't care about Calvin Geier. Nope, not a bit. Of course not.

Then while I laid down and listened to all the regular sounds of a hospital a memory flashed by. Then another one, and another one. Memories of another time in another hospital. Feeling so unbelievably tiny in a big bed. Lights outside the room door, sounds of people running back and forth in the hallway, an alarm going off somewhere and a baby's screaming in a room down the hallway.

Then of course, just like the last time when I hadn't really gotten used to or understood that I'd never feel my legs or anything below my waist again. How on earth was it possible for me to feel so uncomfortable when I couldn't even feel half of my body?

"Hey." The doctor was suddenly right in my room again. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll get much sleeping done tonight. Thankfully I won't be the one to come and wake you up. That's a part of my job that I hate- my shift is over now and I'm going home… That boy that was in here earlier…"

"Do you mean Ryan?"

"Yeah. Was that… is Ryan your brother?"

I nodded, with the millionth deep sigh for today I pulled the covers up to my chin and stared up into the ceiling. The doctor noticed I wasn't sleeping through and kept talking.

"I'll bring those audio books when I come around in the morning. I hope that Michael Milligan finds a tape player so you can listen to them. God my daughter must have listened to them so many times they were spurting out of her ears…"

Still mumbling about something to himself the doctor left my room again and left me feeling a hundred times lonelier than what I had ten minutes ago. Wishing that that doctor had just left without telling me about it. Wishing that everybody could just leave me alone- really.

"Oh and by the way." The doctor was suddenly leaning through the door again. "If there is anything in certain and you want to ask for me. The name is Griffiths. Daniel Griffiths."

Dr. Griffiths let go of the door and disappeared again. I fought the tears away when I laid down- last time I had cried I had gone down the school's stairs and while of course there were no stairs for me to fall down now. I didn't want to cry again.

But I sure did wish that my brother could have stayed here with me tonight.

 **Random fact**

I don't know why I always add all of those long medical things when I write something like this. Maybe it's kind of boring and I'm so afraid that I'll get something wrong. And still I add it like with the doctor telling Chloe was to do or not and I just… wow! Don't you guys find it boring really? I know I don't because I was always interested in the human body and what happens during illnesses and injuries and stuff like that. But what do you think? Should I find another way to write such scenes and not go into so much detail?

One more- the doctor mentioned having Anne of the Green Gables and Anne Frank's diary on tape. I had them, especially that first I must have listened to a million, seven hundred and forty two times.


	3. Mike

**Thanks to Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **Hey guys. I know it's been ages since I updated. I'm sorry for that. But I'm not going to go over and over because I already explained in the A/N to the last chapter. Anyway, I have now finished one of the stories I talked about. Which isn't much, but I am on my way to finish the others too. So anyway, here's the latest chapter for this story. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and I made a new cover- picture. Instead of the teddy bear that was before, this one is a stuffed animal that looks like a panda- face. It's quite cute actually. You'll find out why I changed it soon enough. I'm sorry it took me ages to shoot and post a new photo after I deleted the old one.**

"I just want to go home."

Usually I, like most others liked Fridays like today. Almost especially the Friday of the first week of school after vacation as one would finally get some time off again.

So far my Friday had been filled with finding a wheelchair that I could borrow from the hospital that could both take me from point A to point B and hold my broken leg up, also more X- ray's to check it laid right, cast being put on and then more tests with torches being lit right towards my eyes and do I know my birthday? Do I know my birthday? Do I know my birthday?

Dr. Griffiths, who had brought the tape books he had mentioned to me with him when he came around in the morning was looking over my vitals and x- ray pictures without a word, when at last I had had enough and exclaimed that one sentence I had wanted to say ever since last night.

"Hmmm…" He answered only and didn't turn towards me for another few seconds. It felt like a hundred years before he did. "…Well, I think everything looks good." I raised a bit- finally! "But fact remains, you did have a bad fall yesterday, a concussion. And it's also hard to tell how hurt you are since you…"

"Can't feel anything below my waist. I know that by now but please. I promise I'll come back if anything gets worse. I just want to go home."

As on a given signal that was right when the door to my room opened and Mike came in. I was quite relieved to see him- at least when he now was there actually was a way for me to get home. I didn't exactly feel like taking the bus right now.

"Yes of course. So would I want to if I was in hospital on a Friday- any other day of the week too but especially Friday."

"Can't I just go home?"

My voice sounded more whining than I had planned for it to. Still, Dr. Griffiths didn't even look at me when he finally started over.

"I think it would be okay for you to go home now." He said at last and I breathed out in relief finally. "But the rules are quite obvious. Come back if you get a bad headache or start throwing up so to the point you can't keep anything down. Or anything just feels wrong or odd somehow- you come back. Okay?" I nodded quickly, then couldn't help but moan when that made my head hurt. "And yes, you might want to keep away from nodding or shaking your head for a bit. Stay away from using the computer or watching TV during this weekend, and also reading or writing. You can soon start doing everything again. Say you do it Monday, but take breaks every hour and get away if it makes your head hurt more. Also keep the lights on in the room- lights flashing like the TV in a dark room will be worse. Also, stay home from school this coming week. Then, if you feel good enough and everything you should be able to just live your life normally from next Monday. Did I cover it all?"

"Yep. You did. Did you find that cassette player you were talking about Mike?"

"Yes. I put it by your bed at home." I hung the plastic bag Dr. Griffiths had brought the cassettes with him in on the back of the chair I was borrowing and started turning around- finding the chair clumsy, heavy and slow. "Here, I'll help you."

I suppressed a moan- I didn't need help!

But I couldn't bother to protest, or even say goodbye to Dr. Griffiths or anyone else at the hospital. Mike had taken the handles behind me and pushed me to his car waiting in the parking lot, helped me into the car… And then had to work for a while to figure how to fold up the chair to fit it into the car while I sat only waiting and hating my life for the moment.

Over and over again the seconds before I fell down the stairs.

Shouldn't I have forgotten all about it due to the concussion?

I wish I had. I just wanted to forget all about those new kids and hearing Calvin talking to Max Corby, I just wanted to forget all about. I couldn't even understand. I barely even knew him at all- why had I broken down crying only from hearing him say that he wasn't in love with me?

It wasn't like I was in love with him! I didn't like him at all. Why would I? And his youngest sister was so annoying. Just like all other people who wanted to borrow my chair.

Couldn't I just have told her no? Couldn't I just tell anyone no when they wanted to borrow it? They only wanted to try it out, I needed it to get around at all. And if I had only told Belinda no right then then none of this would have happened.

"Are you okay Chloe?" Mike asked suddenly when we were just about halfway from the hospital to the dumping ground. "You're so quiet? You're not in pain or anything. Are you?"

"No… I was just thinking." I interrupted before Mike had had the time to ask what I was thinking about. "When you have a concussion and fall asleep they need to wake you up every once in a while to check so you're not dead or something. Ugh! They woke me up like every other minute through the night. I'm so tired."

At the moment I had said it I regretted it. It wasn't like Mike needed any more reason to worry right now. I hated worrying everybody around me. Couldn't I have just ignored that Calvin? I didn't care about what he said anyway. Why would I?

"And then we're home." Mike pulled over right in front of the dumping ground, I had been so gone in thoughts I hadn't even noticed we were close. "I'll go get the chair."

I sighed but realized I'd end up on the ground if I tried to get up myself, and I would have plenty of time to end up there during the next six weeks at least with my leg in a cast. So for the moment I just accepted the help I was given and let Mike help me over in the chair and up over the porch and through the front door.

It was relieving to know the others were at school by now so at least I wouldn't have to face them all right now. Although the first voice I could hear coming inside was Candi-Rose's and I knew for a fact she was starting math in twenty minutes.

"You know Miss Morgan will get crazy if you come to class late."

"Hi to you too."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

At least Mike had rose the question so I wouldn't have to.

"I was. But I really wanted to see Chloe when she came home. And May- Li is going to do some shopping so she can drive me back. Can't you May- Li?" May- Li nodded, but she didn't seem too happy and Mike must have noticed the same thing as I when May- Li made a move with putting a hand to her back and stretching as if she was in pain.

She probably was.

"I'll go shopping and take you back to school Candi- Rose." Mike said, and I could hear the suppressed sigh in his voice. "May- Li. You go lie down…" She opened her mouth to protest but Mike interrupted. "You haven't got only you to worry about you know." Mike nodded to her belly that was starting to show the little person growing inside of her. "Go lay down."

"I'm pregnant Mike. Not made of glass."

May- Li protested but still, with a moan I knew she did her best to hide she heavily walked out of the kitchen and towards the staff bedroom.

"I don't want to hear more about you leaving school during the day." Mike said sternly to Candi- Rose while he also helped pushing me towards the table. "But it's okay for today. I know you had something you wanted to tell."

I could almost feel Mike nodding towards me and while I didn't exactly feel like caring about anything I couldn't help but wonder what it was Mike meant that Candi- Rose was going to tell me.

At first I had to wait while Candi- Rose grimaced towards Mike's back though. Then at last she turned towards me and started telling.

"We had an idea, well. Actually. I did have an idea but the others are helping out too. We know that now you'll be needing a new wheelchair after…. Well, you know what. But we also now that now at first you'll be using one from the hospital that can hold your broken leg up. But then we know that you will need a new one of your own. But we figured we needed money for that and…"

"I have money. I can deal with this on my own."

I hated that constantly there was someone else that had to worry about me. But obviously there was no stopping on Candi- Rose now.

"Yeah sure you can. But we wanted to help. And then I had an idea and Finn had another idea and we figured that we… all of us would raise money. And then we'd spread it around school and stuff. If we maybe fix a garage sale, or bake something, sell stuff. Then we should be able to raise enough money to buy you a new chair. Now, isn't that a great idea?"

I couldn't ignore the fact that I wasn't so sure.

"Of course it is." Mike must have sensed my feeling because he interrupted. "But now eat your sandwiches Candi- Rose. I have to take you back to school and do some shopping. Can you do on your own Chloe or do you want to come with us?"

"I can stay behind. I'll just get something for lunch and then go to my room and try to get those Sacettes working."

"Cassettes." Mike corrected with a smirk. "Well you know where everything is I guess. May- Li is in the staff bedroom but I'd rather see you leave her alone for a bit. Although if something happens… oh geez. I need to get myself another care worker or we are going to be in big trouble once the baby's here."

Mumbling to himself Mike continued towards the office and Candi- Rose seemed to want to talk to me more even though she must have known she had to go back to school by now.

"It is a great idea though. May- Li says you end up appreciate money more when you work for it yourself. And we're all going to work together for this. I think it will be fun and then you can get a new chair and…"

"Candi… please. Don't talk so fast." I rubbed my forehead. "I get it. Thanks, it's a good idea. I just need some time to think about it, that's all. We can talk about it more later when you lot get back from school this afternoon. Okay?"

"CANDI- ROSE." Mike's voice rang through the house. "YOU NEED TO COME NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

Candi-Rose looked disappointed. She obviously much rather would have stayed here and talked me into telling what I thought about her idea but Mike was right and she left. I could feel the energy running off me when she left and the house fell quiet, grabbed a sandwich and a glass of juice and brought it with me into my room.

I tried to get those cassettes working with Anne of the Green Gables. But I couldn't even do that. And when Mike came home an hour after he left he found me having given up since long.

"Now, this isn't like a CD or a DVD." He took the first tape and showed me. "After listening to one side, there's more on the other side of the tape and for that you need to take it out and turn it. And then you need to press this button…" he pointed. "…to go back. That way it will start from the beginning the next time someone's going to listen to it." I raised an eyebrow. "It's easier than it sounds really, you'll get a hang of it soon." I took the first tape and put it in the player. "Yeah. It's not rocket science really…. Now, before you start that. I was just wondering what you thought about Candi-Rose and the others' idea of how to raise money?" I shrugged. "It's okay. You can tell me… don't you like it? We don't have to do it you know."

"No… it's a good idea. And I appreciate everybody helping me. It's just that I don't want them to have to go through all of their stuff and get rid of things because of me."

"They are not getting rid of things because of you." Mike came sitting down on Candi- Rose's bed. "You should have heard them talking while you were in hospital. They really want to do this. And I think it's a good way to bring us all together. Also, the social services are going to provide us with money for a chair if we can't make enough from this. Because they too think that it's a nice way for us all to work hard and come together. And believe us, I and May- Li will make sure someone doesn't get rid of anything they're going to regret. But outgrown clothes and stuff like that…" He glanced towards the other side of the room. "And I think that maybe one person… one with a certain double- name might have a lot of old clothes plus a way with bringing everyone into this. So… I'm actually looking forward to see where this is going. Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. "Well… I'm just going to learn how to change and turn those tapes and then I'll have something to do until the rest of the people in this house comes home."

 _Anne of the Green Gables, written by L. M. Montgomery. Narrated by Kate Burton Tape one, side A._

"And there." Mike paused the tape. "There's the pause button, and the play button. You can just shout for me if you need anything. I'll go see how May- Li's doing." He pressed play again and the audiobook started playing about the orphaned girl with all of that red hair.

There actually wasn't much to do for me that day, I had soon learnt how to turn on and change the tapes so I could listen to the audiobook without needing help. But I kept on getting restless and wanted to do something with moving. Even though, I just ended up sitting right up and down on my bed, still and listening.

"What are you listening to?" When Candi- Rose came into our room she didn't even greet me. "Is it a book? That's a bit boring." I paused the tape realizing she wasn't going anywhere. "But Mike told me there are a lot of things you can't do because you had a concussion. But it's weekend now so I can keep you company."

I didn't tell her I had actually quite liked the book I was listening to. Even though I got a bit restless of sitting still.

Candi- Rose took everything out of her wardrobe and dropped it on her bed, then tried on it all while we were both listening to the tape of Anne of the green gables, every other item she tried on was way too small for her, what had been put on the top had been in the back of the wardrobe and obviously not even looked at for the last year or so. A few of the shirts were at least a couple of centimeters too short in the sleeves.

"Oh shucks." She said about a pink- striped shirt. "This was my favorite shirt."

"If it was then how did it end up in the back of the wardrobe where you couldn't even find it until you had grown out of it?"

Candi-Rose glared back at me, but didn't say anything more when I turned the tape in the player and she folded up the shirt and put it in a carton for things that could be sold.

"Aren't you going to find something Chloe? We're doing this for you after all."

I was quite startled- I hadn't actually thought of that. But she was right… I obviously couldn't keep on pulling yet oen yet another pair of trousers off, it would be too hard with the cast and everything. But I could try some shirts, I might not have as much clothes as Candi- Rose and I used most of mine. But maybe some of the hair clips I had bought to impress her and never ended up using.

I felt relief running over me when I, just as I grabbed a stuffed animal I could sell for a pound or so and threw into the box and when I knew I needed something more there was a knock on the door and at least I got some break in my stuff when Mike came in with a big cardboard carton in his arms.

"I found something we could sell." He dropped the carton on the floor, it sounded heavy, then he opened it and I could see it held about a thousand copies of a book. "Tracy Beaker's book. She used to live here…" He held it up for a second and then laid it down in front of him. "Then she worked here because she needed a way to make money when she used her adoptive mum's money to pay to print this book." He pointed to the older woman on the cover picture. "I didn't even know we still had these. They've been here for years."

"Can we sell them you think?" Candi- Rose grabbed a book and read on the back of it. "Or will the money for these have to go to this Tracy Baker?"

"Beaker." Mike corrected her. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to her, I think we could at least get some for selling them while Tracy of course has to get some… But…" He lifted the box with a moan that told us all about how heavy it was. "I suppose maybe the quiet room will make an alright place to store things for this… money- for- Chloe's-new- wheelchair- sale... I'll go put this in there and then give Tracy a call… I haven't talked to her in ages… Maybe Tracy could come back here when we now need a new care worker."

 **Random fact**

I actually Googled and looked up who narrated the book Anne of the Green Gables. I listened to it a million times but only to the Swedish version read by Görel Crona. And I figured that one might not be the one Chloe listened to haha.


	4. Tracy

**Thanks to x snow-pony x and Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **There are two one-shots in the same universe as this story. And Tracy appears in them. One of them is my "Don't dream it's over" and the other one is written by x snow-pony x and is called "** **Through The Gate Down Memory Lane" And they're both great and beautiful, if I can say it myself. So if you want to- then go and check them out.**

 **Mike POV**

For the weekend and another two days after Chloe had fallen down the stairs on Thursday I didn't want to leave her alone while the others were asleep. It didn't feel right with only May- Li back either… She was definitely starting to wear out because of the little child growing inside of her and it seemed she felt worse than what she let me or any of the other know.

But- as for good news. Once it had been decided what we were going to do for raising money and getting Chloe a new wheelchair. All of the children had suddenly started working for it together- Chloe being one of the dumping ground's most liked people.

Finn was baking and Charlie cooking- trying to figure ways to sell what they were making. Floss was making bracelets out of loom bands and colorful cards, Bird was even trying to set up some small booklets for children that had diabetes and Taz and Sasha drew pictures in them.

And I… well I couldn't help to feel proud of all of them.

It happened I sent money and a list along with Charlie and Alex and sent them to do the grocery shopping during the while I didn't want to be gone… Oh boy. I really needed to get myself another care worker.

But where was I supposed to find one?

Well, there was the social services but I had a feeling I had the answer somewhere else, maybe right under my nose. And maybe to give another a chance of seeing the… well, most of time wonderful but stressful life of a care worker. And when was I supposed to find the time? And who was it supposed to be?

And once again- when was I supposed to find the time. I barely left the house of Ashdene Ridge between the Friday the day after Chloe fell and the Wednesday the week after.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Chloe had seemed her regular self, except for a few, slight headaches and her whole leg in a cast ever since she fell. I was relieved, of course. Having feared seizure or broken bones both here and there like I had a feeling there would be when I was called up to come to the hospital to meet Chloe and Ryan.

Chloe herself hadn't moved much from one place the last few days- the temporary wheelchair from the hospital was big and clumsy and it was hard to get around with on a daily basis. So she sat on her bed, listening to audio books on tapes or CD's, and going through boxes for stuff to save, sell, throw or give away that we others got for her.

"Yes Mike." I had grabbed a jacket and my car keys and my phone. "And I know you'll only be off for a couple of hours. If there is something I Want I can get into that stupid wheelchair and move. I've got my phone, I've got something to eat and drink near enough for me to reach from here." She gestured to a couple of sandwiches, a chocolate bar and a soda that stood on her bedside table. "And if I need them I have some painkillers and your phone number. Go, I'll be fine. Or do you want to go later today? When all of the others are here- including Floss and Taz and all the other troublemakers and there are fight and there are…"

"I'll go. I'll go." I interrupted. "But promise you'll call if you need anything." Chloe just glared back at me. "I know… you'll be fine."

There weren't many kids I'd had through the years I would leave alone at the dump with worrying as little as I did when I passed the hallway, got into my car and once again checked the address Cam Lawson had sent me almost a year ago for me to send Tracy that old key ring. And I hoped that Tracy would still live there…

It was almost an hour drive to Justice Lane number 38. Then when I got out of my car, knocked on the door and couldn't help the feeling that welled up inside of me that I was at the wrong address. Or Tracy had moved since last year, why wouldn't she?

"COMING." I heard a man's voice inside. Then fingering with the lock on the door and somebody opened. "Yes?"

At first it took me a second or two to recognize and place the person standing in the door in front of me.

"Seth? Oh. Hello. I was just wondering…"

"If Tracy's here? Yeah…" Seth stepped away from the door. "She's in the lounge with our Bella. It's quite the small place so…" Seth gestured at me to follow him, walk through the small hallway into a small kitchen, and through the small kitchen into a small living room where Tracy sat asleep, slumped in an arm chair with little Bella in her arms.

Or little Bella? If I had counted right Bella must have just turned one, and it was six months since I heard anything from Tracy at last with some pictures. And a month or two before Bella was born I had last met them.

And when I had met them before then…

I would just feel way ten times older than I actually was if I tried to figure…

"Tracy… Tracy…" Seth shook Tracy's shoulder and she moaned and without looking up turned her head. "Tracy? Look who's here."

"Mhm." Tracy moaned but didn't wake. "Mhm." I showed Seth to step away and I walked over to her myself. "What?"

"Tracy?" I shook her shoulder myself- she might recognize my voice. "Can you wake up?"

"Mike?" Before she'd looked up she did recognize my voice as I'd thought. "Is that you?" Tiredly, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me and a smile grew on my lips. "How nice to see you again. I'm sorry…" Bella started moaning and stretching in her mother's arms. "She has stomachaches all night. So we don't sleep much. Just let me wake up for a second."

I nodded, remembered what a project it was to wake her up fifteen or so years ago. And sat down at the edge of the sofa near the chair Tracy sat in, still with little Bella in her arms.

"Should I take her for a bit?" I asked and held out my hands. "So you can wake up properly for a minute without dropping her?"

"No. It's fine." Tracy changed her position into a more comfortable one. "Oh hey girl." She looked down on Bella while she woke up too. "At least I don't have to worry about letting you see me like this. You've already seen me at my worst anyway."

"What? Your worst?" I smirked to let her know I was joking. "What are you talking about? The dark circles under your eyes, your pyjamas stained with tooth paste and baby's vomit or your hair being a total mess because… it used to be a whole lot worse of a total mess if I remember it right. And don't worry about it. I think you look as great as ever."

"Aw, thank you Mike." Without dropping her daughter Tracy finally managed to get in a better and more comfortable position and a better grip of her daughter that she held so she stood on her mother's leg and looked towards me. "Look Bella…" Tracy pointed at me while looking towards her child. "It's Mi…" She suddenly stopped in the middle of my name, looked back towards me and seemed to be wondering about something. A small smile formed on her lips and just as I was about to ask her why she continued.

"It's grandpa."

"Oh Tracy…"

For a moment I didn't know if there was anything that I could change. But with speaking her name, laying my hand over my heart and small smile I guess my gratefulness would have to be without any words.

"Well… you are the closest thing at least. We've got Cam but every little kid needs a grandpa. Oh yeah, oh yes. It's grandpa." I couldn't help but smile when Tracy bounced Bella up and down on her legs. "But I don't think the reason you came here today was to see me and Bella. If so I think you would have come to visit sooner. But never mind, was there something you wanted or were you just passing by?"

"Actually there was something I wanted." I had been stunned after Tracy called me grandfather but I soon found my voice again to answer her. "I was searching through the attic the other day and you know what I found?" Tracy tiredly shook her head. "A carton full of books. Guess what books?" Tracy just smiled- she knew. "And they've been there for some time now. Anyway, we have got a kid- teenager living at Ashdene Ridge- Chloe. She's in a wheelchair and she had an accident last week which smashed the wheelchair she had into pieces. And right now she borrows one from the hospital. She broke her leg so she needs it to keep her leg up too. But she's going to need her own too. And somebody, I think Chloe's best friend came up with the idea of a fundraiser. So the children, and I and May- Li of course are coming together to raise some money. Because those wheelchairs are quite expensive. And there's cooking and baking and jumble sales and God knows everything. So I was looking through the attic and find that carton. And I was thinking you might need then back. Because there's really no point with leaving them there- no one's touched them for years and of course we want someone to read them. And either we sell them for you. Or I bring them all here and you can decide what to do with them."

"I don't think I quite have the time to do anything with them if you would bring them here." Tracy answered thoughtfully. "I'm just trying to spend as much time with Bella as I can after… Well, after what my mum did to me I just… I just want to spend every minute of every day with Bella and show her that I love her more than anything else. But if you want to then feel free to try and sell those books and I won't be there getting in your business… Since it's been so long since it was published I guess it wouldn't be worth more than five, six quid. But if you sell them then you feel free to take all of the money. I got a bit of the money from that store who bought and sold most of the books and what happens to the rest and I think you need the money more than I do…"

I looked around the room, I had gotten so much with me that I knew this house had one floor, one little hallway, one little kitchen, a bit of a big lounge and perhaps two bedrooms. It wasn't anything big and with Seth and Tracy's jobs and a little child.

"I wouldn't know about that… By the way." I couldn't help but to give a short laugh. "Do you remember those six quid Gina paid you and then she found out you had used Cam's credit card?" Tracy shook her head at her past self. "We're happy you did though. You're one of the best care workers I have ever had. Oh… About now… May- Li's pregnant and I need another care worker so badly."

It might have seemed like I did before, but not until then it had even crossed my mind that I might be able to find a new care worked right in front of me.

"Tracy…" I started carefully while Tracy lifted Bella onto the floor with some toys so Tracy could turn to me… well, almost with all of her concentration. "If you want to…" After all the time and what we had been through together I felt I needed to choose my words now. "…Maybe… You could come back to me as a care worker…"

Tracy's eyes first widened and for a moment I imagined her hugging me tight with only one answer- yes. Then she gave a small sigh, and I had a feeling that if this had been the Tracy I had known once upon a time. She would have started yelling at me for asking when I must have known what the answer would be.

"I don't know Mike…" Tracy seemed to be thinking so hard I could almost hear it. "I've been off for a year with Bella and… I'm just, only next week I go back to work- you know with that Jeremiah that you met in the park and… contracts and…"

"Tracy…" I interrupted. "…You don't have to explain. It's a no. I'll talk to the social services and find someone. And I'm sure I'll find the best one ever. Well not as good as you…"

"But…"

"But no matter how irresistible I am. You need to break away and continue your own life… Which might involve that after we met I actually looked up Jeremiah Nichols and what people's saying about him. And he seems alright- just someone everyone would like to have for a boss. So stay there. Anyway, if you lived here and worked at Ashdene Ridge… well, that would be almost two hours driving each day. Two more hours away from Bella..."

"I just can't do that."

I showed Tracy to stand up, then did myself and embraced her without another word to go with that. For the first time I met her, nine years old and longing for her mum, to the broken teen that kept on being sent back when she thought she'd find her home. To the one finally having found her forever home, to the adult Tracy that had messed up so badly, and then flash forward to this today.

"I know you can't. I leaned back at last still with my hands on her shoulder. "And I wouldn't make you for anything in the world. Listen, I have to go back to the dumping ground now. I don't want to leave Chloe alone for longer than I have to… And also… About the books. In memory of…" I gave a short laugh thinking about again. "Six quid, and I'll count the ones we sell and three quid for you. And three for us. How does that sound?"

Tracy nodded, and I could almost see all of those memories flashing in her eyes as I could see them myself on the insides of my eyelids.

"Would you ever have dared to leave me alone like that?"

"You? At Chloe's age? And find the house in ruins when we got back? Never…" I gave another short laugh. "But keep in touch. I'm a grandpa here. And I'd really like to see my grandchild grow up…" I patted her shoulder "As well as my daughter if she wants to be."

"Can you just stand there for a second? Here Bella. You're going to grandpa for a moment." Tracy leaned down and picked up Bella and placed her in my arms. Can I just shoot a photo of you two like that?" I smiled and gave a small nod, then smiled towards Bella who smiled brightly towards her mother when she held up her phone and shot a photo."

"Hold on a minute…" I was about to leave when Seth came into the room. "Tracy you come here. And Seth, can you shoot another photo. I don't have any children of my own but I think this is still going to work as one of those three generations photos."

Tracy walked up and I finally took my eyes off Bella, put one arm around Tracy and looked up towards the Camera.

It was true as I told Seth. I never had any children on my own. But in the moment for that three- generations- photo. I knew stronger than ever that for nothing in the world did that mean I wasn't a dad.

Because I was.

 **I was thinking in this, Bella looks like Dani- Harmer's (Tracy's) daughter Avarie- Belle (Dani puts pictures on her twitter and Instagram, so scroll a bit and you should find a picture from when she was a year old like she is here) (She's two now, and it's very easy for me to remember her birthday as we've got the same- June the 28th) She's adorable. Maybe Bella should be a tiny, itsy bit darker in her skin (As I think Seth's mixed) but then we'd just have to imagine that.**

 **Jeremiah, Tracy's boss who is briefly mentioned is portrayed by Gary Oldman.**

 **Name for the street (and so many other names, even though none other in this story) comes from fantasynamegenerators. Com**

 **Random fact**

Writing the last chapter before this, when Mike first found those books and mentioned he needed a care worker, I actually hadn't thought that Tracy might return like that. But I had already planned who's going to be the new care worker. Even though it was quite hard to write. I know Tracy would like to go back and work with Mike, but I needed it to be… what it's going to be. So it's not going to be Tracy, like x snow- pony x wanted and thought it would be. But… who will it be? I guess you'll have to stay with the story and keep on reading when the chapters come up.


	5. Candi-Rose

**Thanks to x snow-pony x and Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **And hey guys. One story finished, and one chapter left of another one so I'll probably have that one finished quite soon. And speaking about that I don't think there's many chapters left of this one neither.**

 **I just thought I'd remind you- while they're currently showing series 6B of the dumping ground. Or just about to finish more exactly. This story is set after the series of 6A and therefore AU after the end of that series.**

"I have nothing more to sell now."

Candi- Rose had gone through every single thing she owned, including all of her clothes for what could be sold next weekend when we were having a yard sale to raise money for my new wheelchair.

I looked around the room myself for the millionth time. Took a small, purple teddy bear and put it in a carton that had "selling" written on it. Then riffled once again in all the books I had, but didn't feel like I could give any of them away and put them back only.

"It's a good thing everyone's helping out for this." Candi- Rose slumped back on her bed and leaned back against the wall. "Like, everyone's doing something… Now I think about it. I haven't heard that your brother has done anything. But then of course… he could go around stealing people's wallets and take the cash from them and then throw the rest away."

"HEY." I interrupted her. "Ryan wouldn't do that. And he can help out or not however much he want. It's not his fault I fell down the stairs."

"Haven't you heard about what he did first when he arrived here? With everybody's wallets disappearing and everything? Once a thief, always a thief right?"

"That wasn't him. It was that spoiled girl that didn't want a foster sibling." I said- a bit more angrily than what I had planned. "And she deserved it. And besides, Ryan has changed- a lot…" I silent, I didn't want to face it but he was the one who had gotten Mike fired and everything. "Just… it's none of your business. Okay?"

Candi- Rose for a moment only looked back at me and I could see she thought she was right. That my brother might not be the good guy I wished he was. But still he wasn't the bad guy everybody else seemed to think…

Angrily I grabbed a stuffed panda that laid next to my bed and threw that too in the carton.

"Pandy? You can't give away Pandy?" Candi- Rose took the soft, stuffed animal from the box. "Look. I know you… can't do some of the things that the others have come up with… And you're frustrated about that ugly, clumsy chair and everything. But don't get rid of things that you're going to regret. He's your favorite."

"He's just some stupid one I won at a fun fair once." When Candi- Rose gave me the stuffed panda I threw it back in the carton. "It's not like it even has some sentimental value or anything. I just won it and like it… You know that thing they always have at fun fairs. Where you pull a string and depending on the one you pull up, you get the one you have. And I won that one… You know what would be fun? Going to a fun fair and do that again."

"There is a fun fair tomorrow."

Barely noticing it I looked up, was there really?

Oh. And I had just had the best timing with falling and hurting myself. Hadn't I?

"Oh. Now I remember… I could try it I guess. I don't care what I get or anything but… I'll probably sell it next week though or give it away but… it would be fun.- for old time's sake you know." I sighed. "I feel Fine. But Mike would probably never let me go anyway."

Candi- Rose just raised an eyebrow, we could both hear Mike right outside our room. Then for a second we were choosing who should call out for him.

"I'll do it…" I whispered at last. "Mike?"

"Yes. Yes." Mike seemed stressed but quickly stopped by my door. "Is there something I can do for you?"

I showed Candi- Rose to be quiet, maybe this would work better if I asked myself. For the moment I had him wrapped around my little finger a bit more than usual for the moment.

"Not right now. But this weekend there's a fun fair in town… and everybody in the whole school are going to it at some point or the other. And I was sort of wondering if you would let me go to it? And maybe sort of drive us there."

Mike didn't look happy at all and I quickly brainstormed for something that could work to say.

"If you drive us it means I can get out quickly if I need too."

Mike glared at me- I knew I was being manipulative but I just wanted to go so bad. I had been stuck in between these four walls for what felt like a million years. I never knew how something like that could make a person go crazy.

"Please Mike." I heard from next to me when I didn't feel like saying anything more. "If we could just get… two hours. And you can come with us…"

"You get one hour. And it's only you two. By lunch time so I can take the rest of you with me in the afternoon. But you Chloe, tell me right away if you get a headache or something. And one hour only. Any protests, or I'll take you back home immediately. Now come on. It's dinner time. Do you need any help Chloe?"

"No. I'm fine."

But I couldn't say I didn't wish I had asked for help when, with me- Candi- Rose, a large cast and a clumsy chair and making our way into the kitchen.

I really couldn't wait until I had my own chair again.

And I felt about the same when we were at the fun fair the next day when I mostly stood behind with Mike while Candi- Rose, who liked the rides surprisingly much, went on them.

But still, after more than a week stuck in my room the fresh air and the people all around me it was quite enough of an experience for me.

But I've never looked forward to going back to school as much as I did right then. And the rest of this day and the whole Sunday felt like a million years instead of just one day. But I was just so tired of my room's four walls and my bed.

"Hey… look. Hey Olive." Suddenly, just as Candi- Rose came off one of the rides the Gaier- siblings came from another direction. "Hey Belinda… and Calvin and… I'm guessing you're their mum?" A woman with dark, wavy hair came with them.

"Well you're guessing right." She smiled at Candi- Rose and me. "I'm Lola Geier. And I'm the mum of these three troublemakers. And you must be Candi- Rose and you must be Chloe." She looked down on me last- how unique of the one in a wheelchair.

"And I'm Mike." I heard from behind me. "And I'm these two trouble- makers'…"

"You two don't look like sisters." Belinda interrupted before Mike had finished. "At least I, Olive and Calvin look a bit like each other and like our parents but… you don't."

"…care worker. I'm a care worker. And I care for these two troublemakers. And then some other boys and girls." Belinda looked confused. "It means I work in a big house, where kids live when they can't live with their own parents."

I could hear Belinda's question while she bit her lip looking in confusion from me, to Candi- Rose and up at Mike.

"Why can't they live with their parents? Why can't you live with your parents?"

"Bel!" Calvin scolded. "How many times do I need to tell you? You can't just go around and ask people about their private lives? Sorry." He turned up towards us. "She's just so sneaky. It's certainly not the first time you ask such a question."

"It's okay." I answered but didn't plan on answer her first question. "We're used to it."

Some awkward moments passed by while neither Mike nor Mrs. Geier said anything. And neither the twins, Belinda, I nor Candi- Rose.

"We're having a yard sale next week." Candi- Rose suddenly exclaimed. "I thought that if we went here might get some new ideas. Since we're so many we already have a lot of money we've already got loads. But we're trying to raise some money…" I closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't continue. "…Because we need a new wheelchair for Chloe since the other one broke when she fell down the stairs… We have gathered old things to sell and the others are cooking and baking. One guy is even making these little papers with text and pictures with ways to help people with diabetes. And two of the girls are helping to draw pictures in them. And…"

"Candi- Rose." I interrupted her. "I think that's enough."

Candi- Rose looked around for a second and nodded slightly in agreement.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that."

"It's good you did." Belinda was obviously the most talkative in the family. "When we moved we found a lot of old stuff. Baby- things and all sort of things. But it happened so fast we only threw everything into boxes. Now when we're getting everything out of the boxes we're finding a lot of stuff we don't know what to do with. Big boxes full of baby stuff only. You could use it for your yard sale so the money is used for a good cause. And you can just take it all. Can't they mum?"

"I couldn't see why not. Maybe we could come over with some things. You can just take all the things and all the money. It's like Belinda says- it's for a good cause."

"With a girl I knew I decided we'll take half of the money for her books and she'll get half. How about that deal Mrs. Geier?" Mike asked before I'd have the time to say anything. "…If Candi- Rose keeps on spreading the word about the yard sale like this. That will make us perfectly enough money for a new wheelchair and who knows what else?"

"Deal." Mrs. Geier shook Mike's hand. "But please just call me Lola. Mrs. Makes me feel older than my own grandma. I have to ask though. As a care worker maybe you've got… contacts… Well. We've just moved here. And I'm trying to find a job. I've been a teacher before. Both for young children and up to teenagers. Do you know any school or anything that's short of staff? I'm so tired of our house's four walls and boxes everywhere."

"Need a job?" Mike hesitated with a slight smile. "I think I have an idea. Maybe… I have to talk to Lola for a bit. So why don't you go off and ride something or spin that chocolate wheel or something. Just stay where I can see you and stick together. I and Lola get some talking… You just…" He more or less shooed us away. "I have an idea. But it might not be a good one."

I, Candi- Rose, the twins and Belinda continued in the direction Mike had shooed us off in. But it was only for a moment I could think we were going to stick together all five of us.

"Come on Olive. I want to ride that one." With an apologetic look Olive continued after her little sister towards a carousel while leaving Candi- Rose, me and Calvin. "Those three can mind their own business."

"I'd like to go to a bigger fun fair sometimes. These small roller-coaster are tiny. But do you want to come riding on them with me?" She turned to Calvin and me. "Come on Chloe."

I looked down on the huge cast around my leg, then continued towards the big and heavy chair I had borrowed from the hospital.

"Actually. You go. We can find something else to do. And we're still within the range where Mike and your mum can see us." I looked around and found something else. "There are those strings with stuffed animals I told you about. I'll go try one. I've never been much for any of fun fair rides anyway."

If I had. I loved them… But it would just be too much trouble now.

"Don't you like those rides? I don't need a baby sitter only because Candi- Rose stays by my side all the time you know?"

"If I like them." Calvin smirked. "About two seconds into the ride and for the rest I will be puking my guts up. I can't even ride the ones for little kids they make me so motion sick." He turned back towards the booth with the strings and stuffed animals in rainbow's all colors. "I used to do this at every fun fair I ever went to when I was younger." I was about to say I did too but he had continued before I had the time to say anything. "Look at those dragons. I want one of those." I followed him when he went over to the booth and paid the guy in the booth- a guy, probably in his teens that looked awfully bored and grumpy. "One please. So. Which string should I pull?" He touched some of the strings, but I pointed to one that was shorter than the others. "That one? Okay." He reached his hand upwards and stood on his toes to reach and then pulled it. I glanced over all the booth and at last saw the one pulled up was the form of a panda's face. "Oh. Shucks. I wanted to win one of the colorful dragons."

With a joking pout Calvin reached and took the stuffed panda- face the teenager in the fun fair stand reached him.

"Thanks… Here." After one second of hesitating he reached it towards me and I took it. "I want you to have it."

"If you don't want it. Shouldn't you give it to Belinda or someone? I bet she likes stuffed animals."

"She does. But she already has a thousand of them. All our things are still packed up from moving and there's like five big boxes with stuffed animals only…. But she's over there. So either you take it or I'll throw it in the trash." I hesitated for a second, then took it and hid it in the corner of the chair. "Thank you."

Then just as Belinda came over to us Candi- Rose came from the other direction and Mike and Lola from a third.

"Time to go home isn't it?" Mike asked me and Candi- Rose. "I… I've had a chat with Lola here and I think I've had some ideas… So I'll see you some other day then… Now come on girls. Let's go."

Mike shook hands with Lola and then laid his hand on each of the bars behind me of the chair and started pushing the clumsy wheelchair while Candi- Rose was still turning her head to watch the Gaier's as they walked in another direction and soon got lost in the crowd. Then finally she turned back to me.

"He's so hot. Isn't he?"

I just shrugged, I wasn't as interested in boys as Candi- Rose was in boys. But still I couldn't help to watch Calvin and the dark, curly thatch as he walked away while I stroke my hand over the stuffed panda- face he had won.

"Did you… No. I saw it. He gave that to you? You're so lucky. I bet he likes you."

"I bet he needed someone else to take it so he'd have his hands empty." I said back to my friend. "Not everything guys do is for romantic reasons you know." Candi- Rose just pouted. "At least this wasn't."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

I suppressed a sigh and didn't care of answering my friend if she wasn't going to listen anyway. But I could feel her eyes burning in my neck while she froze for a second and watched me from behind.

I hadn't ever liked a guy like that in my whole life- Now here was Candi- Rose the ever so romantic.

Well I wasn't going to start liking someone now. I and Calvin were just friends.

 **Random fact**

That panda- face was won at a fun fair just like in this story. I always used to do it when I was little so when a fun fair comes to town I sometimes do it. I did win that one in the picture and described in the chapter- but I did want to win another colorful dragon that I saw.

Oh, and it's the same panda- face that you can see in the cover picture for this story.


	6. Lola

**Thanks to x snow- pony x and Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **Hey guys. Happy new year. I'm trying to get all of the stories updated in 2019 so here it is. And first I'd just like to tell you that I've finished one more story- "Unpretty hurts" and two more one shots- among them one set at the dumping ground one New Year's Night. The ones left that are almost finished are this one, "How far I'll go" "Dancing in the rain" and "The little girl." On the two latter I can count the total of chapters left on one hand- together. Anyway, here's the newest chapter of this… which is a bit ironic because when I'm writing this I haven't yet started the chapter. But when you read I obviously have and I hope you like it.**

"Oh… hey…"

The Monday after the day we had been to the fun fair I had had a headache and annoyingly enough Mike forced me to stay home. I was fine an hour later but then of course…

Anyway, about lunch time I got into the big, heavy chair we had borrowed from the hospital and tried to make my way to the kitchen, I hadn't expected to roll almost straight into Lola Geier, the mother of Calvin, Olive and Belinda's mum in the hallway.

"Oh, hey to you too." Lola said smiling. "Mike told me you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel fine." I glared at Mike. "I was just going to get something for lunch. Do you want something?"

"I'm good." Lola smiled at me. "But thanks for asking. Should we…" She turned to Mike who nodded, then slightly towards me- finally without asking if I needed anything. They went into the office. I couldn't help but wanting to eavesdrop, but Mike closed the door and then glared at me.

"Fine." I mumbled and turned around, then continued towards the kitchen just as I heard the door open and close, I sighed and turned to find May- Li and Sarah were just coming in. "Hey… Whatever this meeting is about it's not me is it? Is someone getting fostered…" I glanced to Lola who I could see through the window…. "…By the Geier's?"

"Not exactly." May- Li said tiredly. "Wow, I haven't slept all night." She rubbed her eyes. "Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah. I was just taking something to eat."

I knew that wouldn't exactly have been a clever idea. But by now I was almost wishing that I had gone to school and just acted like nothing despite my head pounding in pain. I was just so tired of staying home and I was already tired of people asking if I was doing alright.

"Chloe…" Mike came out of the office before I had reached the kitchen. "I'd appreciate if you don't tell any of the others when they come back from school that she's here. People might start wondering why and rumors and everything never turns up any good. You will find out but not quite yet… Are you okay?"

I nodded and then turned and slowly made my way into the kitchen. As okay as I could be with this freaking chair and my whole leg in a cast that would be. I hated this.

Not leaving bed for anything else than school and dinner during Tuesday, I didn't really talk to a lot of people except for Candi- Rose and Ryan and Mike who came inside to keep on asking if I needed something so at last I felt like I was drowning.

"Chloe?" Mike came into my room again on Tuesday afternoon and I had had enough.

"YES MIKE. I'M FINE. I don't have a headache. And I don't need anything. Why can't you just leave me alone." Mike silent, then smiled at me carefully. "What?"

"Lola Geier is here again. And I need you all in the kitchen… do you need any… Well. You can ask for it if you need I guess."

I sent him a grateful look and pushed myself over in the wheelchair. Yes, he finally got it. And like he said- Lola Geier was standing in the kitchen, by the time I was in there everybody were and Mike started talking.

"Everyone. As you know I was trying to find another care worker now when May- Li is having a baby… And I just thought I had one closer than I thought. And then I met her…." He turned to Lola with a big smile. "This is Lola Geier. And I hope you'll all be nice to her now."

Mike glanced around with a meaning look in his eyes.

But of course, everyone here were just that… everyone.

Didn't it take someone special to do this job at all? Someone special to be able to stand up tall with all eyes on her in silence before she could figure something to say.

I couldn't help to feel sorry for her. At least Ryan had been here when I arrived but arriving at a whole new place and everyone were staring at you were just as annoying every time it happened.

"I'm only trying it for a couple of weeks or so at first. And I hope I'll find this job ehm…" She looked around. "…interesting. And if so then I might stay…" She looked around again. "...Well first, is there anyone who has any questions for me? Do not be shy. There are no stupid questions- only stupid answers…" She looked around again, then for only a moment it was quiet.

"Why do you sound so weird when you talk?"

"How did you meet Mike?"

"Why do you want to work at a place like this?"

"Why does Mike need another care worker?"

"Yeah. We like Mike and May- Li."

"Do you have children?"

"Have you ever worked in a place like this before?"

"Have you worked with children?"

"How old are you?"

"Don't you think your name sound a bit… stupid?"

"WHOA. WHOA. WHOA." Mike shouted to interrupt all the questions. "Now, let's give Lola a chance to answer all of your questions. Lola…" Mike gestured to her. "Oh, first. The reason we need another care worker is that May- Li is having a baby and will need time off and I can't take care of you lot all on my own. Now, there you go."

"I met Mike when he took two of you, and I took my three to the fun fair last weekend. I didn't intend to ever work in a place like this but I asked Mike for contacts, because I want a job here since I'm not leaving any time soon. And he knew this and I figured I could give it a try. I sound weird when I talk because I'm from America and have got an American accent- just like you lot sound weird to me because you've got British accents. I have children, Olive, Calvin and Belinda. I have worked with children on day cares, hospitals and schools. I do think the name Lola is stupid but now I'm an adult and I'm so used to it I wouldn't be able to change it and at last… You never ask a woman about her age. Now, too. My twins are in the same homeroom as a… Ryan. Which one of you is Ryan?"

My brother raised one hand and Lola nodded slightly.

"I'm in the same homeroom as Belinda."

"Let's see now. Red hair, colorful clothing style, a spunky attitude… You must be Floss."

"Yes… Do you know about the yard sale we're having this weekend?"

"Actually I do. And my children, my husband and I are going through the things we just threw into boxes when we were moving and it turns out we had a lot of stuff that could be sold. Mike have told me we will put that stuff to the side and then we'll have half of the money for it, while you take the other half… And that sounds good."

Floss glared at her, I could almost sense what was coming and just wanted to sink through the floor.

"Why don't all money go to us. Chloe needs a new wheel chair. And everyone wants that."

I felt my cheeks burning red when it felt like everybody had turned to me- couldn't anyone listen to me in this?

Well I just wanted a new chair- however the rest happened I couldn't care less about.

Lola just smiled and then glanced towards Mike- I knew the answer that was coming.

"I would. But Mike wouldn't let me."

 **Chloe's annoyed. That's understandable- so would I be if I was in her position.**

 **Random fact**

So Lola's the new care worker. Some of you were hoping it would be Tracy… And I guess the dark hair is correct but that's about it… And for next you'll have to wait for the rest of the story.


	7. Max

**Thanks to Justice237 and Seahorse8 for reviewing.**

 **Guess what?! I finished another story. Actually two more stories but last night I finished "Dancing in the rain" which always had very long chapters to work on and I always felt a bit pressured to make that story as good as possible while the chapters took weeks to finish. I've had fun writing it but I still am so happy it's over. I also finished my O. C- fanfiction "The little girl" so that's nine stories left, among them two that will be finished soon- this and one other.**

"Hey… Chloe, right?"

I was surprised when on Tuesday when I finally returned to school Max Crosby came up to me by my locker while I was trying to reach my geography book.

"Yep…" I reached a bit further, looked at Max, then back again on the book and stood up as much as I could. "…But I'm pretty sure you know that."

"I'm pretty sure I do." When I slumped back again towards the chair Max reached into my locker and picked up the only book that laid on the top shelf. "Here you go… anyway… Candi- Rose came up to me yesterday…" I suppressed a sigh. "Actually she didn't. But rumors spread fast and I and Calvin were talking… Both of us, including his two sisters wants to help out. Now, as you know I'm into sports and I have been since I was little. I probably have about twenty pairs of football shoes that I never had the time to even use before I outgrew them. Not to talk about shorts or shirts and so on. And if you're having this jumble sale I will gladly give it all away."

"I- I…" I stuttered. "I… ehrm… I don't know really."

This was about everything I knew to answer as soon as anyone had mentioned that jumble sale since last night.

"Well… I have got it all stored up in the attic so maybe I'll bring it all tomorrow- my mum can drive me so we get it all. And then we'll just need where to take it and you can decide what you do with us. God knows I'm happy to get rid of it all."

I couldn't work out what to say and pretended to be reaching for the pencil case that Max reached into my locker and handed to me.

"I'll do that then. I have to go to class now."

Whistling to himself he turned and walked away while I closed and locked my locker while I could see Candi- Rose squeal on his other side and ran the few steps over to me.

"Do you get that that is the most popular guy at this school? No, the most popular guy in this whole town- in this whole country?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sometimes she just couldn't take a hint and she couldn't- or didn't want to see that I was certainly not smiling anymore.

"I would give anything for him just seeing me and talking to me and he did actually do that yesterday. And as he says heh does have a lot of things and from using only them I'd think we could buy about ten different high- tech wheelchairs. Because those are things that people actually want to buy and give quite some money for and… why aren't you smiling? Why aren't you happy?"

Finally!

During a split moment thoughts were only spinning in my mind when I couldn't figure what to say at all.

"You've taken it too far." Candi- Rose froze and not until after she did I realized I fizzled at her, and that I was continuing to do so when I continued. "I never wanted this jumble sale or anything. I could have gotten a check from the social services for it or even spent my allowance for months ahead if it meant I could just get a stupid chair myself. This is embarrassing and somehow you had it all planned out before you'd even asked me about what I thought."

Candi- Rose looked heartbroken really. I didn't know this had meant so much to her…

And right then I couldn't stand her or even stand myself when I turned and slowly got through the hallway and looked down not to have to see everyone staring at me.

I would have expected about eight more students to come up for me during that one day. If Max Crosby was helping out with this anyone would follow. Thankfully no one did as no one seemed to care.

I wouldn't have minded if they didn't care enough not to keep staring at me.

It wasn't that I wasn't used to people staring at me wherever I went. I had been in a wheelchair for as long as I could remember so it wasn't the first time it happened. But now, with my leg in a cast and held up to heal properly, bruised a bit of everywhere and in a heavy, clumsy chair from the hospital it couldn't have bothered me more.

"WHAT?"

Suddenly I heard myself snapping at Belinda Geier and two of her classmates. Belinda frowned and one of the others seemed as if she was about to cry, I just turned (why did it have to be so slow and heavy?) and then continued down the hallway.

I had never ditched class once in my whole life, but I guess everything would have a first. And heavily, slowly I made my way three floors up and to the top floor, made my way to the corner where there were big windows and one could see far, far, far away.

I had only been up here once or twice before, and then only for a moment. Right now as soon as I was there I looked outside and leaned back in my chair, quite out of breath after the way here.

"There are some rumors."

The Wednesday, and the day after I returned to school Max Crosby came up to me by my locker again. After three teachers in a row missed me they had all been worried of course. And finding out I was just ditching class Mike had been called and now I was grounded and more pissed off than ever.

Why couldn't anyone ever leave me alone and let me make my own decisions for my sake.

"Rumors say that Chloe Reeves ditched class. Among them class with Miss Jakes- not very nicely done if you ask me. If you ever want some tips from a pro- ditcher. Come to me okay?" I just glared at him. "I know, I know. I'm wondering though. Where should I take those things?"

I would have wanted to say angry and grumpy and not talking to anyone all day. But obviously that wasn't going to work…

"What things?"

"I, together with my parents found about twenty boxes full of football things that have never been used. And if you still want it then we're wondering where we should take it?"

I spent about ten seconds only staring at Max wondering what I should do. I didn't want any of this but Candi- Rose and all of the others had set up everything so much there was no way to slow it down by now.

"Ask Candi- Rose. She's more into this than what I am for the moment."

I knew, I knew the exact answer that he should go and leave all of the things at the dumping ground this afternoon and ask for Mike or just leave them in the hallway. But I was just too damn tired and angry to answer any questions right now.

And so was I too when Max came around the dumping ground and he and his mum carried one box after the other into the hallway. They actually did have at least twenty ones…

"So then…" Mrs. Crosby carried the last one of the boxes inside and shook my hand. "Some of these things have been in our garage since before Maxy…"

"Mu- um…"

"Maximilian…"

"Mum!"

"Max." She blinked at me. "was born. So we're just relieved to get rid of it. You just take all of whatever it can get you…."

"Mike's already got an idea with that. When we sell things that has belonged to someone else we get half of the money and you get the other half. And I don't think he's going to let you talk him into anything else."

Mrs. Crosby looked to me, then on Mike who just came through the hallway and shook his head at me. She then turned back towards her son and obviously was about to leave.

"Good luck with the selling."

Max raised his hand in a slight wave, then he left the house and closed the door after him. I let hear a deep sigh looking down into the nearest box filled with football shoes that didn't look (or smell) as if they had ever been used at all.

Well… There was no point with throwing this all away, was there?

Candi- Rose just came down the stairs and at the moment none of us swallowed our pride while she too took a box and looked down in it.

"We better start taking things up from these boxes and start putting prices on them." Mike said, looking at us both and not mentioning anything about the fight we were having. "I think you guys will have to talk to each other…. I'll go get some paper sheets, freezer tape and felt pens. I want you to be friends again when I get back."

Mike walked away again and I opened another box, not looking at Candi- Rose.

Well one of us would have to break the silence at least.

"Well, today is Wednesday and it's set Saturday… There's no way to blow it off now and believe people won't still show up at the dumping ground… So. We might as well go through with it."

Candi- Rose suddenly grimaced…

"I think we'll have to start with finding and taking out everything that's way too dirty or smelly to sell."

 **Eurgh! I've been coming down with some really bad writer's block. It sucks. And everything's so slow and boring to write.**

 **Random fact**

Freezer tape. Why freezer tape? You can rip off pieces, put it on something and then with a pen write on them, such as a price putting them on something that's for selling. Good thing is it's easy to take on and off and this is the most boring fact ever but I couldn't think of anything else.


	8. Belinda

**Thanks to Justice237 for reviewing.**

"Finally, weekend."

Belinda Geier said that on Friday afternoon, after schools had ended for the day we were working on putting out all of the things that we had for sale. As if the rest wasn't enough, while we had planned to be outside the weather reports were dark of clouds, raining and wind. So everything there was to do was to find yet one place after the other inside the house where tables with millions of things could be put up.

"I'll get you the keys for all of your rooms, as you know you're usually not allowed to use them but I still have them. And absolutely none of the guests are allowed to come into any of your rooms at any time. The pool table, the TV and so on I'll cover up with sheets. Smaller things like toys or books that you want to save, keep them in your room." Mike looked around the hallway where a bunch of boxes stood all around. "We do have… a number of boxes with football- stuff that Max Crosby gave us, Both for that, and for Tracy Beaker's books and anything else and any things that have belonged to anyone living in this house, half of the money will go to us and half to them. So… Charlie, will you keep an eye on the table with Tracy's books?" Charlie nodded and smiled as brightly as she always did. "And ehrm…"

I took one of the books from the box Mike had pointed to. There wasn't much I could do with going up and down the stairs with everybody else and I could barely even get through the first floor with this heavy chair and everyone running through the house.

I was left in a corner, with that book on my lap and only keeping half an eye at what the others were doing.

"Come on." I suddenly heard Belinda's voice, at first I didn't care much about it, then she came right up and put a box right next to me. "We're doing this for you. You can at least help out instead of just sitting there while everybody else are doing the work. So even if you can't really move around." Belinda looked around and then patted the box she had put next to me. "These are all baby stuff that we brought with us from Chicago. We have to go through it to make sure we sort out everything that's broken and dirty." She sat down on the floor right behind her and opened it. "Come on now. You work!"

"Bel…" Lola came around. "You know it's not that simple. Don't be so rude."

"No…" I wasn't so sure why. But I did like the way Belinda spoke to me. "She's right. You're doing this for me and I could at least help out. Besides." I leaned down and picked out a baby bodysuit. "Looking at baby things is so much fun… Do you think anyone will mind a bodysuit with the logo of Chicago Bears on them?"

I glance up towards Olive and could be sure what her answers would be. Her hoodie was a few sizes bigger than this body suit. But it did have the same print of Chicago Bears' football team's logo.

"I'm sure nobody will mind it." Lola smiled and too glanced to the hoodie Olive was wearing. "But I'm sure here are a load of things with the same logo. So maybe put it to the side and in a certain box and we'll put it all up at the same spot."

Lola looked around her, poured out some things in a box she found and then handed the empty carton to me.

"Why would anyone want it though?" Belinda questioned without the same happiness in her voice as there usually was. "People here don't really care for football… or Chicago."

"Well," Lola said with an insecure smile. "You never know." She picked up a teddy bear with the same logo. "Are you giving this away? You know, you don't have to give anything you want away for this… Not Chico either."

"I don't want him anymore."

Belinda turned to the box with the baby clothes next to me and obviously didn't want to talk about that anymore. Lola held Chico for the moment, then put him in her pocket with his head and arms sticking up and left us to sort out the rest.

"My mum moved to Chicago with her boyfriend."

I had said it almost without thinking at all. It wasn't anything I spoke of much…

"Chicago's big. I don't know anyone named Reeves except for you and Ryan." Belinda pouted, and too didn't sound like she usually did. "I hated that my dad made us move, we barely even had any time to pack before we went… And now everything's weird… Well. I don't really know anyone at school and everyone's on me about America and my accent and everything… I just want to go back home."

I looked up when I saw someone behind Belinda, at first I thought it was Mike. Then I saw it was Rowen- Mr. Geier, who had obviously heard what his youngest daughter said.

"If I see someone at school bullying you." I threw a holey baby shirt on the floor. "Then we're your friends. And I can get mad- very mad. And no one really goes on me because they think they can't because I'm in a wheelchair. So believe me, there's no one you can need and want to stick up for you than me. And I will."

I couldn't even understand where all of those words came from. I was sick and tired of always being treated differently because of my disability. But still… If there was something I could use it for and what was better than for sticking up for your friends or family.

"I might as well…" Belinda glared towards her dad. "…We're not going to move back. I will when I'm old enough to move to move on my own. And so will the twins, I'm sure."

"Don't say that." Was the first thing I could think of saying. "I know parents and siblings can feel like a pain sometimes. But to live half across the earth from any of them…" I lowered my hands after throwing another bodysuit with holes in it to the side. "…I wouldn't wish that for anyone."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking. I'm just homesick that's all."

I didn't answer to the last thing she said. She really had no idea did she…

"I think there's another box of your things in the kitchen…." I said and backed away from Belinda. "…I'll get it."

She looked like she wanted to protest, like anyone else she would just get up herself and go and get it since I was in a wheelchair. But she only looked up, hesitated slightly. Then she looked down and continued with what she was doing.

"I like her." I said to Ryan as soon as I was so far away from Belinda she wouldn't hear me. "She's like the only one who's ever treated me as me. And not as my disability. Now, if you excuse me. I have to go to the kitchen and pick something up…"

Before Ryan could be the one to protest I pushed myself through the living room and into the kitchen. The living room and hallway and upstairs was filled of people and boxes everywhere. Coming into the kitchen at least there were no people there, well. It wasn't from the start at least.

"Hey…" Calvin suddenly hurried right past me and into the kitchen that was empty for the moment. "Hey Max… No, I'm just with my mum and the whole house of Ashdene Ridge and setting up for the jumble sale tomorrow… You helped too! Like ninety percent of the stuff here to be sold is your old soccer things… fine football! Mum's making the whole family being home all day today, tomorrow and I don't know about Sunday… No, there are a lot of things I'd rather do but I told you what mum is like when she sets her mind to do something. And after moving and everything…"

It didn't take much, putting together the name of who he was talking to, what he was saying, and then when he saw me and quickly hung up.

"Are you ashamed of this?"

Calvin hadn't been ready for me to say anything and jumped high and laid a hand over his chest.

"Chloe? You almost gave me a heart attack. I…"

"Are? You? Ashamed? Of? This?"

As if he couldn't understand or hear me properly I made a pause after every word, speaking loudly and clearly. Calvin then moved a hand from his chest and up to his hair while he bit his lip and hesitated.

"I asked you a question. Are you ashamed of this? So ashamed you have to tell someone that your mum is making you do this…. You just said you had fun today."

"I did… But it's not as simple as you're making it sound like… I have a reputation. I'm new here. And so far… If I'm that weird guy hanging with care kids… that's who I will be for the rest of my time here."

I had never wished so strongly I could just stand up and storm off as I did then.

"There you are" Candi- Rose came down the stairs when I rolled through the hallway in search for somewhere quiet- not easy when Calvin was following me, stuttering about letting him explain. "What? Shouldn't you listen Chloe?" She saw the look on my face and Calvin abruptly stopped and almost fell right over me when I turned.

"I thought you liked him."

"No Candi- Rose, you liked him and tried to pretend that I had said the same. I hate him. He's an asshole and just so you know. He's ashamed of ever being a part of all of this."

"Come on Chloe, I didn't say that."

And the reason I suddenly heard Calvin right behind me made my whole everything boil in anger even more than it already was.

"I know what you said." I growled, too angry to even shout. "And this Goddamn whatever was for me anyway. And I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN."

I didn't notice until everyone had silent and turned to look at me and Calvin that I had started shouting. And when I noticed everybody were looking from me, to Calvin, back and forth Lord knows how many times before Belinda was the first one to say anything to her brother.

"Calvin? What did you do?"

Calvin didn't answer her, he looked to his sister, then to me. And that before he backed away. And then that before he turned around and walked away.

"No matter what he did. It sounds like we're better off without him anyway."

I tried to believe in what Belinda said. Calvin hadn't done much… or anything at all to help today. And I was the one who had asked… shouted at him to go.

"Don't let my brother hurt you." The youngest of the Geier- siblings was suddenly right behind me. "He really can be an asshole sometimes."

I stared after him until he'd left the building. Then what I said was almost a whisper and only for me to hear answering Belinda.

"No kidding!"

 **Random fact**

After this I was sure there'd be only one chapter left. But wanting for writing something about that whole jumble sale- thing I've decided that there will be two more. Still, it's almost finished and I hope you're liking this whole story.


	9. May-Li

**Thanks to Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **I haven't finished any more stories. But after receiving the news of Luke Perry's passing I did write a oneshot for Riverdale. If you want to read it, it's on my profile and it's called "Hold on to this while it's slipping away"**

 _Just another few hours, and this will be over._

A bit of more people than what any of us had been expecting showed up at the dumping ground for the jumble sale to collect money for my new wheelchair.

And with cast, big and clumsy wheelchair and all of me. I couldn't actually get through the whole, big crowds without literally go over someone's toes.

So I was stuck in a corner, trying to keep an eye out in case I would hear or see something I would need to answer, and with Tracy Beaker's book on my lap to at least have something to do meanwhile.

Good part was- keeping away from Calvin wasn't hard in the slightest. Because he seemed to be avoiding me too.

And while I sat alone by the wall towards the door to my and Candi- Rose's room with that book and my phone Calvin was free to use the rest of the house.

"You must be Chloe." A woman with a boy around seven suddenly came over to me. "I just wanted to thank you for all of this. And especially for this booklet. Stanley's just found out he has diabetes. And I never thought I could explain it to him correctly and he keeps being upset every time we take out that needle because he doesn't really understand why he needs it. And now, with this little booklet with text and pictures. What was that dark- haired boy's name? Did he make those? Does he have diabetes himself?"

"Bird, yes, he wrote but some of the others drew the pictures and then yes."

"Bird? What an interesting name." I was about to answer that it wasn't his actual name, but before I had the chance she continued. "Well, we already had the time to riffle through it. We'll read more carefully when we're home. We have also found some football things. Which is great, because it was all new things for only a few pounds each piece. And none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. So I just wanted to say thank you. And if you can say thank you to your friend Bird too it would be great. We better get going now though, don't we Stan?" The boy nodded. "Wasn't there anything else you were going to say?"

"Thank you, Chloe."

Maybe I should have said that this hadn't been my idea at all and I'd never wanted it. But instead I just nodded and smiled at them before they walked away and out into the rain pouring down from the grey skies.

 _Thank you Chloe._

Stanley's voice sounded over and over again in my head. This hadn't been my idea and I was doing practically nothing but still he had thanked me… They had thanked me- and Bird then of course but I'd have to tell him that later because right now he seemed busy with several more kids, telling them about what Diabetes was and what to do about it.

I could at least move…

I closed the book I had been reading on my lap and slowly and carefully made my way one meter after the other. And the first I rolled over to was May- Li who stood riffling in all of the baby things the Geier had brought us.

"What are you thinking about today Chloe? She asked without me having to ask. "You seem so down. I can tell you though that we're making quite a bit here. It will probably be enough if you want any type of wheelchair and a bit more." I sighed. "What is it?"

"I don't know." I answered. "But I do know I should be more grateful for this. Everybody are doing this for me and… And what… I don't really know what to say. They all just came up with it and planned it while I was too busy being grumpy and annoyed with everything."

May- Li gave me a meaning glance. I did have a point there.

"May- Li…" I tried hesitantly, I wasn't so sure what I was feeling but I knew I had to get it out somehow. "…I know you're like… homosexual. But were you… were you ever together with someone, and then thought you liked her and she just turned out to be a great, big asshole?"

At least May- Li looked up and looked quite callously to me, then she laid down the bodysuit she'd been holding and showed me to follow her through the room and then into my and Candi- Rose's bedroom.

"I thought we could use some privacy for this." May- Li said while I lifted myself onto my bed and tried to find a somewhat comfortable position. "…Calvin wasn't exactly who you thought he was?" I raised an eyebrow. "Candi- Rose wasn't the only one who saw the look on your face whenever his name was mentioned. And I can see it now too you know. But then, for starters I'm not homosexual but bi- I can fall in love with anyone, no matter the gender. And well… the morning I came out as bi to my PoPo and the boyfriend I used to have… none of them could quite live with it and be alright. I really thought I had loved Michael and he loved me but… he ran away… And later the same morning I met Alice."

It just all sounded so simple when she told me like that… Maybe I should ask her to explain further some time… or even now.

I couldn't help but to look up when I saw Calvin in the corner of my eye through the open door. He was currently with Max who nodded and sent me a slight smile. Calvin on the other hand seemed embarrassed and looked away. May- Li turned to see what I was looking at, just then Calvin moved and disappeared out of my sight, but she'd already seen him when she turned back towards me.

"I thought you actually liked him. Didn't you?"

I couldn't help but wonder how this had all ended up if I had admitted that to anyone else, even if I had admitted it to myself.

It was probably too late now to change anything though…

"I did…" I said with a sigh. "…But then he turned out to be… He was ashamed of being here and that… Maybe it shouldn't have hurt me the way it did… But it did and I… I just wanted to think that someone would like me. And maybe I didn't admit it to myself or anyone else because… I don't know what I was doing. For one single moment I just thought I'd met someone I could trust, that something might actually happen. But here we are, I was proved wrong before it could even start something. I don't even know what I thought was about to happen… and now we're here."

I guess I just had to admit to myself and everyone around me at last.

"Oh Chloe." May- Li sat down next to me. "Do you know… How many people have gone through what you are going through right now?" I just shrugged. "And if you ask me…I think you were afraid of losing something that you didn't even know if you had." May- Li put words on whatever it was I was feeling. "And I'm telling you Chloe, there are millions of girls… millions of people before you have done that, and that's if it haven't been billions… teenagers mostly. But the thing is, each and every one of those millions or billions are different people who have ended up having different kinds of lives. So even though everything might suck now it doesn't mean it always will."

Neither I nor May- Li noticed that Calvin stood right by the doorway on the other side of the wall and had heard every word I and May- Li had said.

 **Well then, that's quite a cliffhanger.**

 **The story of how May- Li came out as bi and the whole story of Michael and Alice is in a oneshot I wrote called because of you. In it Alice is referred to as Serena, but I'll fix it as soon as I… remember it.**

 **Random fact**

The ending scenes are ones I have worked on since I started planning this story. So now with only that left, I can't wait to show you the last chapter.

 **So that is another chapter down, the next chapter will be the last. I hope you like this story and are happy with the way it's going. And I hope you'll like the ending.**


	10. Calvin

**Thanks to Justice237 for reviewing.**

 **I haven't started the chapter yet when I'm writing this. But I can tell you that I was planning to have the chapter I'm currently writing of hfig before I wrote this so I could write the last chapters of this and that at the same time. But I decided to do it like this instead and… here we are.**

"Remind me again of how much money we made."

"Nine hundred and twenty-four pounds."

Belinda had heard that answer from me quite a few times since Sunday, when we had collected all of the money we had made during Saturday. And then sorted out what was Tracy's or Max's or somebody else's and that was the complete sum of money that would go towards buying me a new wheelchair.

"Is that enough to get a wheelchair?"

"It is and there will be leftovers… Mike said we'd save that and put it for something we all wanted to do." Candi- Rose had started babbling before I had the chance. "Like, go bowling or something. He said that would be the only right thing since we all helped out. And we're so grateful for you and your family and Max and Tracy Beaker and everybody else who helped out. It went so much better than anyone of us would have hoped for."

Candi- Rose continued but I just couldn't bother to listen. Belinda and Olive were listening more anyhow. I just wanted to eat the rest of my lunch and then get the whole, long way to the other side of the school before the next class started.

I didn't really expect anything to happen on this lunch break right then…

The most special thing about today was that I was sitting across the lunch room from Calvin and Max and another couple of their friends and I couldn't help but notice how hard it was to not see straight forward to avoid them…

Then suddenly Calvin came into my sight moving. Around his neck was a multi- colored guitar strap and on it hung a blue, painted guitar…

"I didn't know he could play."

The comment had slipped from my lips before I had the time to stop it. And that was the least weird thing in the point when Calvin had literally jumped up to stand on the table and looked around while one after one of the students and adults in the room turned to look at him.

"Hello everyone." He said at last when he seemed to have caught everybody's attention. "For you who don't know me. My name is Calvin Geier… and… you see guys.… I'm an asshole. And I thought that to make things right again I would maybe have to make a fool out of myself so here I am… And now…"

Calvin started walking along the table, some seats were empty, and in some spaces people moved their trays so he could keep walking while he was talking. And my stomach clenched when I suddenly saw him looking towards me.

He wasn't on his way here, was he?

"I came here, and I was a bit obsessed with making friends. And I made friends. But I decided that having friends were more important than being nice or keeping a good reputation, and being cool and doing the cool things. And that ended up not cool. And then I… I really liked someone. But I didn't know what people would think of it so I didn't admit it and then…. Then I hurt her. And she hasn't been talking to me now but… I do get her. Because I must have broken the little trust she might have had in me. So… Chloe Reeves." He stopped walking on the table and pushed my tray away before he sat down right in front of me. "I'm sorry and… this one's for you."

I felt my cheeks burning red and I would mostly have wanted to sink through the floor and disappear.

But looking at Calvin and into those hazel brown eyes while he took a tab on his guitar, and then another one, and then another one I knew I had to listen to every single word he was singing.

And even if he hadn't said that all I was pretty sure I had understood he was talking to me when he started song.

 _I'm not a perfect person._

He certainly wasn't.

But I felt my heart beating hard when I watched him, and then felt way much more than I had known I ever could…

"Dude." Max leaned closer to him over the table once he finished his song. "Now that, is a cool thing to do."

"Oh. Yes it is." Calvin got onto his feet on the table again. "Now to get back to my seat…"

"MR. GEIER." The lunch lady's voice sounded loud through the room. "GET DOWN FROM THERE IN AN INSTANT."

"OF COURSE MISS." Calvin hurried down from the table- with the conclusion that right in front of me he slipped, landed on his back on the table and then rolled over. "Ow… ow." He sat up laughing on the floor with a hand on his back. "Talk about falling for someone."

Moaning and grimacing with a hand on his back, Calvin stood up and then sat on the chair nearest me turned towards me. Only to be pulled backwards by Ryan half a second later.

"You hurt her…" Ryan wheezed. "…You're dead."

"I'm going to try not to… Ow."

That last moan was when he turned back towards me.

"Don't care about him." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Are you okay?"

He really did look like he was in pain.

"I'm fine… And I do. I do because I know exactly what he means. If it would have been Olive or Belinda I would have been the same as him. And after everything you and him must have been through to end up… Where you are. I wouldn't even imagine how I could blame him for it."

That was when I looked him in the eyes…

"Well. Gosh, my back. Now, good thing it was you falling down the stairs and not me. If it was me nobody would have heard about anything else for god knows how long. But… there is this one thing I've been wondering about… Did you happen to hear what I and Max were saying seconds before that…"

 _If I heard you promise Max you didn't even know me?_

"Yeah, you did. I can read it on your face."

"Well, I always said… Candi- Rose has been nagging and nagging about you and… and… and I don't know really."

I wouldn't have had to know. Before I could find any words Calvin had leaned forward and kissed me, right on the lips.

"Well…" He leaned back a few seconds later. "I guess that gives the answer to both Max's and Candi- Rose's nagging… I'm sorry if I surprised you… but it just felt like the right time and I couldn't wait. I think now is the point I take you in my arms and then we go off towards the sunset and live happily ever after."

"I…" I was kind of shaken, still feeling Calvin's lips towards mine and couldn't find the words right away. "Sunset in your arms I don't know. But if you could push me to the other side of the school and Mr. Charles's classroom it would do well enough."

"Push you to Mr. Charles's classroom." Calvin got up and meanwhile I lifted my empty tray down from the table and onto my lap. "Your wish shall be granted Miss."

I couldn't help but to feel a small smile form on my lips and as glamorously as I ever could have I lifted the tray and left it at the way out from the lunch room.

I leaned back in my chair and watched the world go by. But everything but me and the guy with his hands on the handles on the back of the chair were the only two that meant something.

No, there was no sunset, knight in shining armor, prom dress or white stallion.

But there were school hallways, a boy with curly hair and hazel eyes, school uniforms and a stupid, clumsy wheelchair. And for today that was perfectly enough.

 **Wow, I really couldn't think of any good ending to that. I hope this was… perfectly enough.**

 **Song  
** The reason- Hoobastank

 **I watched the last episode of series 7A, wasn't it great? There couldn't have been a way for Ryan to leave. Even though I would have liked to see him staying. Anyway, once now I have this finished and after I've finished hfig, you can expect to see a new story from me. One with Ryan. And that's all I'm going to say for now.**

 **Random fact**

Originally the first chapter was called "Calvin" (changed to "Chloe"), it was changed when I was planning for the story and decided that Chloe's name was better for the first chapter and this chapter would be called after the boy… And then all of a sudden. I'd decided that all of the chapters' titles would be the name of a character who had a big part in the chapter.

 **Now, I hope you liked that ending and that story and I hope I'll see you soon.**


End file.
